


Love me. Love me not.

by Kakashisith



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fever, First Time, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hannibal Loves Will, Humiliation, Jealousy, Leather, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Moriarty kidnaps Hannibal, Murder, Rape, Seduction, Sick Character, Suicide Attempt, Top Will, Topping from the Bottom, Totem of corpses, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo, Whipping, Will Knows, Will Loves Hannibal, Wine, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: So, I stepped into Hannigram and decided to try it.The story begins, when Hannibal gets attacked by Tobias in his room.This ship is my death and I`m totally okay with that.





	1. I saw you

"I was going to kill you."  
A young black man was sniffing his white wine, looking at the same time to the white man on the other side of the big table. Surprisingly, but the tall man didn`t even flinch to what his guest had told him.  
All he did, was to have a sip of wine from his own class. He had dark blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. The tuxedo, between brown and purple, was quite expensive, like the Rolex on his left hand.  
"Of course you were..." he looked straight at the younger man, "Mean animals are the toughest. What stopped you from wanting to kill me? Or haven`t you stopped?"  
"I stopped after I followed you one night..."the black man, Tobias seemed to be a bit frightened."...out of town. It`s a lonely road."  
The tall man still showed no emotions. None at all. He was just eating.  
Then he looked again at his guest, something dangerous in his eyes, just for a moment.  
"You`re reckless, Tobias."  
"I am not going to tell anyone,"Tobias tried to apologize, eyes wide."what I saw you do. So my recklessness doesn`t concern you."  
The white man took another sip of the white wine, calm as a piece of ice.  
"It concerns me, cause you won`t draw the attention only to yourself." he stood up, opened another bottle of wine, red this time. When he turned, Tobias was facing him.  
"I could use a friend,"his eyes were sad."Someone, who could understand me...who could see the world the way I do..."  
"I know exactly, how you feel."Hannibal raised his emotionless eyes again."But I don`t want to be your friend."  
Tobias stood, stunned and surprised... and not sure, if he could trust this man- Hannibal, or not. Hannibal`s calmness frightened him.  
"Then why did you invite me here for dinner?"  
"I was going to kill you."One step closer. "I didn`t poison your dinner, Tobias. I wouldn`t do that to food."  
There was a long silence between both men, they just looked at each other. Then, the doorbell rang.  
"Expecting someone?" asked Tobias, taking one step back, looking disappointed.  
"No,"was the answer given, in icy-cold tone. Then Hannibal turned and went to see, who was ringing the bell. Tobias was left alone.  
Hannibal walked out from his cabinet and saw Will Graham. "Can I join you?"Then something, that made Hannibal feel not so happy."I kissed Alana Bloom..."  
After a brief moment of hesitation Hannibal sighed. "Well...come in."  
To Hannibal`s surprise, Tobias had left. Everything was left un-touched.  
"You had a visitor?" asked Will.  
"You just missed him."Hannibal went to the window to see, if Tobias was somewhere near the house."A college..."  
"He didn`t finish his dinner?"  
"An urgent call..."Hannibal pulled the curtains on, so the window was covered.  
Then he opened the oven and checked, if the meal was ready."So...what was Alana`s reaction?" During all this time, Hannibal gave Will not a single look.  
*Weird,*thought Will Graham,*why is he being suddenly so cold ?*  
"She said..."Will begun, thinking what to say "She wouldn`t be good for me and... I wouldn`t be good for her."  
"I don`t disagree."First time, Hannibal`s eyes landed on Will`s face."she does want to observe you."Hannibal cut the cake in two pieces. Sweet smell filled the room and Will felt hungry.  
"I know."Will looked at the cake,eating it with his brown eyes. "She is very kissable."  
Hannibal had a smile on his face, hiding his inner loneliness."You`ve waited a long time. You kissed her for a reason, I suggest."  
"I heard an animal trapped in my chimney,"sighed Will."I wanted to get it out..."  
There was a silence again. Hannibal looked again up, filling his class with wine at the same time.  
"I found nothing inside the chimney."Will shook his head."Alana showed up, she looked at me... maybe her face changed, I don`t know. But then I kissed her."  
"What did she find?"  
"There was no animal!"Will looked Hannibal Lecter in the eye."It was only in my head. Sleepwalking...headaches, I am hearing things."  
Step by step Will came closer to Hannibal and the table, worry in his eyes. Worry for himself, for his health.  
"I`m unstable." Now he was so close to the other man, that he could smell the Bossanova odor on him.  
"That`s why you kissed her."A fact, not a question."You said yourself, you aren`t sure about what you`re doing, Will. You aren`t good for her, she said it herself."  
"Unfortunately, I am bad for her."  
"Are you still hearing weird noises?"Hannibal handed a cake to Will, covered with vanilla-creme, slices of kiwi around it.  
"Not so often. But I swear, I heard an animal."Will took the cake, then he smiled.  
"I hesitated to tell you...because of doctor-patient confidentiality, but I heard today from a patient, that he suspects his friend to be involved with the murders in the Symphony. "  
Will covered his eyes for a minute, or a bit longer. "What did he say about his friend?"  
"He owns a store in Baltimore, specializing in string-instruments."Hannibal`s eyes met Will."Perhaps you should visit him?"  
"Yeah..."Will nodded. A brown curl of his hair covered an eye, Will pushed it back.  
Then he headed to the door. "I also....must go now."  
"Fine."said Hannibal, opening the door.  
When Will Graham was gone, Hannibal sat behind his table, deep in not so pleasant thoughts. Something in him was jealous to Will, but the other par told him to bite it down.  
He remained emotionless from the outside, but inside- there was a turmoil.  
Hannibal, who always had hated people and never wanted anyone near to himself, was suddenly lonely. How could that happen to him?  
*Whatever,* Hannibal thought and relaxed in his comfortable chair. But the little green Demon named jealousy had already bitten his heart. Since childhood and losing Mischa, Hannibal remembered the loneliness, but he had pushed it somewhere he hoped, it wouldn`t come out. But it did. And now Hannibal with all his intelligence, didn`t know, what to do.


	2. Dark thoughts, darker actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal suddenly finds out, that he has feelings...sort of. And it scares him.

After having three or more classes of semi sweet white La Conda wine, Hannibal thought whether he should go out and have a long walk or stay inside and listen to some classical music.  
The weather wasn`t very good, but he really needed a long walk in the cold air. Hannibal locked his door and stepped outside, covered with a woolen coat.  
The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky, as if to remind us that even in darkness there is still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half sky. A cool breeze swept the alienated street. Owls swept silently overhead. Even shadows were swallowed by the encroaching darkness. Perfect time for a long, lonely walk.  
The sadness was his albatross. It lay like dirty snow over every other emotion, greying his spirit, tainting all that could bring him joy and relief. His once hearty laugh had become hollow and the smile that had been so quick to light his face was now only a mask to protect him from well meaning questions. He knew, that there was no chance he could`ve saved his little sister but still, Hannibal blamed himself....deep inside his mind. Internal pain. A disease. A disorder.  
Hannibal wanted it all go go away, but his mind kept going and going... And life was dark, for what seemed to be forever.  
In the dim light that oozed through a narrow gap lied the alleyway. It's the underworld of any town: gloomy and unpleasant. The vines that crawled up window sills and the crumbling plaster that enveloped the old stone bricks appeared romantic at first but became daunting as the sun sets behind the skyline of chimneys. Darkness was lurking in every corner inside the labyrinth of narrow passages and dead ends. Hannibal liked the darkness, it gave him peace.  
A sad song was hammering in his head.  
"Now you stand there by the lamp  
With tears running down your face  
The daylight falls to the side  
The autumn wind sweeps the street clean ..."  
Hannibal sighed and looked around. He was feeling cold all so sudden and decided to walk back home. His memories went back to Mischa...then to his own life, the vengeance to the men, who`d killed his sister. The first taste of human blood, his past...but what about the future? Where was the future? In this loneliness?  
*Our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real,*thought he, returning to his home. Some hours later, he left his home once again.

A biker, in his forties, stopped his bike on a dark, lonely alley. He took off his black, shiny helmet and revealed blonde, a bit curly hair, that fell to his shoulders. His skin was tanned and his light blue eyes checked the sky. He smiled bitterly, like thinking about something sad in his past. Maybe someone, he used to love... Who knows?  
He started to clean his boots and Suzuki motorcycle from the mud, without noticing a tall figure appearing behind him. A strong blow to the back of his head, some splatters of blood and the alley was quiet again. The tall attacker took his keys and right before sunrise, even the bike had vanished. Nobody would miss the lone biker...

On the next morning, Hannibal visited his college, Bedelia du Maurier. Bedelia was a beautiful, blonde woman with grey eyes and nice bust. Her blonde hair waved like an aura around her head.  
"For the first time in a long time I see a possibility for a friendship,"Hannibal noted, when he sat to the comfortable couch.  
Bedelia came closer, curiosity in her eyes."So, there`s someone new in your life?"  
"I met a man, much like myself. I am not interested about being his friend, I am curious about him." he made a small pause, then continued,"and that made me curious about friendship."  
"Who`s friendship are you considering?"the beautiful blond e asked, letting her body fall into the couch in front of her guest.  
"Hardly enough, a college and a patient. We`ve discussed about him before."  
"Will Graham."  
"He is nothing like me. We see the world in different ways, yet he needs my help."  
"He`s profiling the criminals...Trust is difficult for you. Friendship requires trust."  
"You`ve helped me to understand, what I want in a friendship...and what I don`t."Hannibal`s lips formed something like a grin.  
"Someone worthy your friendship."  
"Yes."Hannibal`s voice was low.  
"You`ve been building walls a long time, Hannibal," Bedelia looked at her friend. "You should let someone in."  
Hannibal inhaled sharply, his face was clouded with thoughts. "I guess, you`re right."

"Nine, nine times..."Franklyn was sitting in a chair, facing Hannibal, who was as calm as ice."I can count on two hands the times I`ve been dumped by a psychiatrist."  
"I`m sorry but I think you should really see someone else, than me."Hannibal looked down.  
"You`re giving me away?" asked the fat man in angry and disappointed tone."You`re really doing this?"  
"You focus too much on your therapist,"Hannibal Lecter shook his head, eyes emotionless. "I am no good for your therapy."  
"You lost respect to me, because I wanted to report about Tobias..."  
Suddenly the door got opened and a voice asked"Report Tobias for what?"  
The black man had anger in his eyes, when he stood on the door, looking at Franklin.  
"Tobias?" the fat man stood up, surprised.  
"I came to say goodbye, Franklyn." Now Franklin could see, that one of his friend`s ears was bloody.  
"What do you mean- goodbye?" Franklyn stepped closer.  
Hannibal slowly stood up, but showed no interest. He had a weird grin on his lips, a bit dangerous.  
Then Franklyn realized something." Oh my God! Oh my God...it this...your blood?"  
"I just killed two men,"no muscle in the black man`s face twitched. Hannibal looked at him.  
"The police came to question me about the murders."  
"Okay..."Franklyn thought, what to say."...you have to give yourself up."his eyes were wide."This so called plane is going down..."  
Slowly, Hannibal moved away from both men, still keeping his eyes on them.  
"We can get you back in the air again.There`s rehabilitation for everyone."  
"Franklyn." It was Hannibal, who spoke. "I want you to leave now."  
"Stay right, where you are, Franklin."warned Tobias.  
"You`ve done horrible things,"continued Franklyn. His voice grew weaker and weaker."And I know,that you with the God, that you didn`t...Only thing you can change, is your future."  
Tobias still didn`t move.  
"You`re probably scared.You`re probably all alone..."  
"I am not all alone."  
"That`s right! You`re not alone. Nothing has happened...ghhh..."  
With a very fast movement Hannibal stepped behind Franklyn and simply broke his neck.


	3. Failed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hannibal killed Franklyn, Tobias attacks him.

That happened very fast. The lifeless body of Franklyn hit the floor with a thump.  
Tobias and Hannibal looked at the corpse, then at each other.  
"I was looking forward to do that."Tobias was a bit sad, then he sighed.  
"I saved you from the trouble."a simple fact. Hannibal`s eyes were still so cold, so lifeless.  
Tobias threw his grey tuxedo to the floor and Hannibal could see, that he had a long metal wire in his right hand. He swinged it in the air, trying to hit Hannibal, who moved gracefully out of the way.  
Realizing, that it doesn`t work, Tobias aimed his foot at Hannibal, managing to hit him against the nearest wall. Hannibal hide behind the ladder, then pushed it towards the attacker. Then Tobias managed to catch Hannibal`s left wrist and he pulled the tall man closer. Hannibal resisted, until his wrist started to bleed. Then he gave two strong hits against the black man`s jaw, forcing him to retreat. Another hit with his head. Then he pushed Tobias against the table, stomach first. Tobias grabbed a knife,Hannibal jumped at him. Both men fell to the messy floor. Tobias hit Hannibal`s shoulder with his foot, Hannibal lost his balance. When Hannibal tried to get up, he got another hit to his thigh with the knife. Blood splattered to the floor...  
Tobias pulled the knife out and kicked Hannibal to the couch, aiming with the bloody knife at his throat. Hannibal was strong enough to stop his hand, and with his free hand he hit the man with an old and heavy book.  
The knife fell to the floor. Hannibal hissed in pain and bit his lip.  
Now Tobias was beating Hannibal once, twice.. but Hannibal blocked him and Tobias got a powerful kick to his groin. Tobias let out a groan, he was angry and in pain. Then Hannibal hit his back, possibly willing to break it. Tobias slowly moved back. He made a fast hit toward Hannibal`s face, making the man`s lip to bleed. Hannibal got quickly his balance back, moving out of the way.  
Hannibal eyed him like an angry wild beast. Tobias thought, that it`s his chance and wanted to attack Hannibal, who was standing behind the ladder. A big, bad mistake. Hannibal grabbed at his arm, breaking it. Tobias let out a yell of pain and surprise.  
With one hand useless, he was no real opponent against Hannibal Lecter, who simply moved like a big feline out of his way. Then Tobias got a strong bang to the back of his head, making him fall to his knees and cough. He tried to get up, to protect himself... Hannibal stood behind him, a cruel smile forming on his bloody lips. He ended the life of Tobias with the heavy deer maquette, he had on his table.  
Hannibal stood shakily, head spinning, trying to catch his breath. Maybe because of blood loss, or maybe because of his increased heart rate, but he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Slowly, Hannibal opened his eyes. Everything was foggy and unclear around him. His leg hurt, and when he touched it with his long fingers, he found bandages.  
*I wonder, who took care of me?* his first thought was.*Where are the bodies?*  
He looked to the window- it was already night. He was in his bed room, in his own comfortable bed.  
Hannibal couldn't help but compare the night with his own state of mind. Just like those clouds, his insides were in a chaos. A mess. Something was bothering him. Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong, so invalid but Hannibal couldn't tell what. He tried to pin point the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. He tried to reason this unbearable burning but didn't find any. Everything felt so confused, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle.  
A puzzle that Hannibal didn't know how to solve...  
There was a fire burning in Hannibal`s body. He groaned just to breathe and he was limp from his hollow stare to his skinny legs.  
The glass of water stared at him from the bedside table, he took a sip and plopped back onto his pillow.  
Slowly, Hannibal fell asleep again, regaining his strength.

Hannibal woke to a feeling, that somebody was near, staring at him. His first reaction was to grab his knife under the pillow, but a low voice stopped him.  
"Ssshh, calm down, Hannibal. It`s me, Will Graham!"  
The blond man opened his eyes and saw, that there was no danger to his life. A pair of blue eyes was checking him.  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" Hannibal`s voice was quiet and weak. "Shouldn`t you be with..."  
"No, I should not."came the answer. "Being here next to you is where I should be right now."  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I don`t think, it`s such a good idea..."  
"What?" Will leaned closer. Hannibal could smell the mixture of Will`s own aroma and a perfume.  
"I said..."Hannibal took a deep breath."...I don`t think, it`s such a good idea for you to stay here!"  
Will Graham shook his head. "I know, WHAT you are, Doctor Hannibal Lecter. And... I don`t fucking care, if you are a cannibal or not! It`s my own choice and free will to stay here with you."  
Hannibal didn`t know, what to say, so he decided not to say anything at all. Will knew and yet did nothing? This was getting more and more interesting...  
Hannibal looked Will in the eyes. His eyes were the color of deep sea edged with sky-blue. Sometimes the two colors seemed to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil. And when he smiled both colors ignited with a glow dazzling him with the warmth of the deep bindigo and the seductive sapphire dancing around its edge.  
Will blinked once, twice. Then he closed his eyes for a moment and noted, "I`ll bring you some hot tea and whiskey."  
Then he was gone, leaving Hannibal to bed.  
*Whiskey?*thought Hannibal.* I hate whiskey!*  
But before he could protest, Will was back with ginger tea and scotch whiskey.  
Hannibal grinned, he`d never liked whiskey, he liked white wine. Sometimes red. But not whiskey.  
He turned his pained eyes to Will and sighed deep from his throat. "Why are you doing this? Tell me...again."  
The dark brown curls covered the smiling hazel eyes. "I want to help you. Tea and whiskey make your body to relax."  
"Yes. But why?"  
"I have realized something important." Will handed Hannibal the hot tea, what smelled after ginger, something sweet....honey maybe? And then the thick, rich smell of whiskey.  
Hannibal grinned again. His brown eyes asked: do I really have to drink it?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much, but my job, which you can see at : https://quigonjedi.wordpress.com/category/modellitoo/ -takes most of my time.  
> But I try to update, I really try!


	4. In health and sickness...and evil fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is trying to help Hannibal to recover. It`s not only the leg injury.

Hannibal tried to drink the ginger tea, but started coughing. Hannibal's breathing was coming in short and rattling gasps. Will could see the rivulets of crimson running from his mouth, but there seemed to be no mark on him anywhere else. Hannibal seemed to be trying to talk to him and he leaned in closer to try and hear him.  
"I think.... I really love you,"Hannibal tried to say, taking a breath.  
"I know,"Will Graham went to say but the voice would not come. He then looked around them and realized they seemed to be in the middle of a satin blanket of almost blinding white. A narrow stream of blood was running down from Hannibal's back somewhere and staining the pristine white with an ugly red gash.  
"I really do love you..." Hannibal said before a seizure took him and he convulsed in Will's arms.  
"Hannibal! Hannibal?" Will leaned him to the blanket on his side, so he couldn`t bite his tongue."Hold on...just a bit longer..."

“Will?” Hannibal asked softly, turning his head naturally in an attempt to see his friend standing next to the huge window. Hannibal could make out the side of his face; a blue eye fixed on his in concern.  
“Hannibal,” he responded, sounding relieved. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, just a little uncomfortable,” Hannibal replied with a slight shrug to himself. He settled on unfolding his long legs from beneath him and laying them out flat in front of him. "Are you alright?”  
“Fine. You had seizure and lost conscious... You were really worrying me,” Will Graham confessed, voice lowering slightly.  
Again Hannibal was touched by this man’s concern over his well being.  
"What...about your dogs?" asked Hannibal, trying to regain his strength.  
"They`re fine. Alana is taking good care of them."  
Alana, again. In Hannibal`s heart was a little green snake named jealousy and it was biting him, whenever he heard Alana`s name. He just couldn`t help himself.  
He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was almost falling asleep, when he felt Will`s breath tickling his neck. He didn`t move, pretending to be sleeping.  
Then Hannibal felt Will`s fingers slowly, gently touching his hair. Hannibal relaxed, though he didn`t remember, when was the last time someone had touched him. Or had anybody even done it before? He couldn`t recall his memories.  
Hannibal opened his brown eyes. Brown eyes were common, but not his. Even if for five seconds, the intensity in his eyes made Will Graham intrigued. His eyes, like leather, which may have matched his tough attitude. Yet, they had Will hypnotized. As if he became soft and smooth, hypnotizing Will with those swirling chocolate eyes of his. Will knew he would stare into Hannibal`s striking crisp eyes. Whether he wanted to take a look at him or not.  
"Do you need anything?" asked Will, his breath touching Hannibal`s cheekbone.  
"You give me evil fantasies,"whispered Hannibal in response,"I wanna get inside your mind. Come on and live my fantasies, I'll show you evil you can't hide."  
"Give it, give it, give it fantasy-ohhh!"Will`s voice died, when Hannibal bite his neck behind the earlobe.  
"Oh, you need it! I'm gonna give it!"  
Will pushed Hannibal back into the mattress. Hannibal`s eyes widened in surprise.  
"So...you wanna play?"  
Will smiled, bowing his head a little before they were leaning together, gripping each other's heads and kissing madly. Then Will bite his earlobe, gently.  
"Are we going to... umhhh... here? On the--ah!" Hannibal tipped his head back and clutched at Will's shoulders as those teeth found the juncture of shoulder and neck.  
"Mmmm." Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal firmly and pulled him close. The erections that had been doing their owners absolutely no good suddenly became useful, shooting bolts of pleasure through them both as they met in a grind of hips.  
Hannibal pulled Will Graham back toward the bed, sitting roughly as the backs of his knees struck the edge of it. Will did not follow suit; he knelt.  
Months of dreams came to fruition as Will tucked his torso between those knees, sliding his hands possessively along the hard thighs to Hannibal's hips. Hannibal looked equally desperate, eyes glazed and cock erect and dark. Will pulled his head forcefully down to his own, kissing him savagely, and Hannibal's response matched the kiss perfectly, fitting mouths together in raging desire.  
Hannibal moaned as Will's flat, firm stomach pressed against his erection, hot and throbbing greedily. He pumped his hips slightly, but Will curved his back, no longer arching up to kiss Hannibal, but leaning down to capture a nipple between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over it as his teeth grazed it delicately. Hannibal Lecter groaned loudly, from the sensation on his nipple, or the lack of sensation on his completely lose control, to drop the cool, elevated demeanor and fuck his mouth.  
He gripped Hannibal's hips, encouraging his deep thrusts as Will's mouth sucked hard, licking.  
But then his mouth slowed, and Hannibal moaned as the fervent sucking shifted to soft, slow movement. Will was momentarily distracted as he reached to one side and felt under the corner of the mattress. His hand withdrew quickly, holding a small tube, and Hannibal stared raptly in anticipation, his breath harsh and hot.  
"Yes," he said throatily, parting his legs wide as Will applied the cool lubricant to a finger. He removed his mouth from Hannibal's cock, causing a flare of disappointment and a noise that sounded somewhat like a whimper.  
Quickly Will redeemed himself by trailing his tongue down Hannibal's length to his sack, breathing hot air onto it as his tongue lapped at it, tightening it. Hannibal's breath was shallow and fast, then shuddering as Will's tongue found his entrance, circling it, deliberately teasing, darting around it quickly.  
"Will..."It was half-plea, half threat.  
Will eased his finger slowly into Hannibal, turning it, withdrawing slightly to press it back inside again. He was rewarded with a long, hissing groan that issued through Hannibal's clenched teeth. Moving now, pulsing, his mouth wrapped itself around Hannibal's cock again, cool from the wet lack of contact but still hard, hard as stone. Now Hannibal's hips rocked forward, matching the rhythm of Will's mouth and hand as he added another finger, teasing the sensitized prostate and eliciting a gasp and a hard shudder.  
Hannibal's hands were in his curly hair, grasping the hair at the back of his head, guiding him up and down, mostly down, harder, further. Will moaned around Hannibal's cock and Hannibal hissed some incoherent blessing at him as the vibrations from his throat caressed the head of his shaft. Hand and mouth worked in unison now, and Will was lost.  
*Good! *he encouraged disjointedly as Hannibal tensed and came, screaming out his pleasure, holding Will's head to him, and clenching around his fingers.  
He slumped back onto the bed, breath heaving in and out, and Will withdrew hand and mouth, staring. Hannibal looked more spectacular in ecstacy than even he could have fantasized: his blond a hair fanned out around his head. His eyes were clenched closed but his mouth gasped for air, the frantic breaths slowing somewhat. The chest, that muscular, beautiful chest- Will reached out and slid his hand along it, soothing when Hannibal jumped a little- sculpted by years of training. One arm was cocked back by his head, the other bent downward so that a hand rested on his smooth, flat stomach.  



	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is doing better with some...help of Will

"Hannibal, are you okay?" asked Will, looking Hannibal in the eye.  
Brown eyes met blue ones, Hannibal smiled weakly. "That was..." he was trying to catch his breath.  
"Terrible?"  
"No... I think I`ve never felt anything that good..."  
"Do you believe me when I say, that it can get better?"  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"But ..."Will hesitated, still worried about Hannibal`s health condition."...I really suggest you to rest a bit."  
Hannibal smiled tiredly. "What are we now? Not just friends anymore..."

"Call her."  
Will was in the kitchen, making some pizza, when Hannibal appeared to the door.  
"What?"  
"Alana. You should really call her."  
"No....it would never work. I`m damaged goods."  
"Maybe she`s a little damaged too." Hannibal smiled and sat behind the table. He was still weak and pale, but getting stronger with every day.

Hannibal Lecter was infatuated with Will Graham. He knew he was, he allowed himself to be.  
Graham`s mind was something of pure beauty. It had the ability to make connections based on pure intuition. It was something Hannibal couldn`t even wrap his mind around, or so he thought. Hannibal could make connections, based on analysis. So could Graham. But Graham didn`t need analysis. He could make them instantly. It came with a cost, of course. Everything came to him- especially nasty. Instantly his mind was filled with the perverse, the grudge, the unnerving. He could avoid this if he avoided the sources: the crime scenes. But he didn`t. Instead he went out to his way to seek them out. Was it because he liked the suffering? Obviously not- he`s not the type(sadly). It was because he fancied himself a hero. He believed it was the right thing to do. He saved lives with his gift. It was at a high cost, but if someone died when he could have prevented it, the poor boy wouldn`t be able to live with himself. That`s another thing that made Graham so interesting- his morality.  
Will Graham had a concern on people that surprised Hannibal as much as it did everyone else. To the average observer, Will Graham appeared aloof, withdrawn. But he could sense the energy that emanated off of everyone and everything.  
It overwhelmed him and he shot down, barely able to manage even the basic niceties of conversation. When Graham`s mental state was better, Hannibal wanted to help him with daily distresses. But this time Hannibal was the one, who actually needed help.  
Graham cared so much about him. Will Graham deserved better. He was special and needed to be treated with care by someone with gentle hands. Hannibal Lecter knew, that he could give Graham the care he needed.  
That care entailed the cautious and meticulous reconstruction of the man`s morality. He needed more selfishness, more avarice. He needed more impulsivity. He needed to adopt a bit of hedonism. He didn`t get enough joy in his life- actually not at all. That needed to change.

Sleep greeted Will like an old friend, though Will had always seen it as an enemy. He was amazed when he opened a few hours later his eyes and couldn`t remember his dreams or nightmares. He`d always remembered his dreams.  
What was happening to him? Was he really in love...finally? And why did it feel so goddamn good?  
Will took his toiletries and went into Hannibal`s bathroom. The shower was black marble inlaid with brushed chrome, which complemented the dusky red walls very well. Will studiously avoided looking at the toilet as he relieved himself, then he turned the shower on and waited for the water to get hot. A few seconds later, steam started drifting over the glass doors. A few seconds only? It took Will`s own shower three minutes to heat up!  
Will sighed and stepped under the spray. The showerhead was large, like a watering can nozzle, and it poured directly over Will`s head. It felt like he was standing in hot rain, it was magnificent. Will almost didn`t want to wash, content to stand in the summer storm of Hannibal`s shower, but he eventually did, lathering up his hair and body with the small amount of shampoo he`d brought.  
The shower drummed on his shoulders, pushing at muscles just enough to relax, not to hurt.  
Will lingered in the shower for as long as he could, he knew Hannibal always slept long. He scrubbed a towel through his hair, dried off most of his body, and looped the towel around his waist. He left the room, turned around the corner and collided with Hannibal.  
The doctor grabbed Will`s arms, stabilizing him. Will looked up to apologize, but the words got struck in his throat. Hannibal`s eyes were moving over Will`s body with a fierce hunger that made a hot blush creep over Will`s face.  
Will breathed in, smelling Hannibal`s Bossa Nova, and tried not to shiver too noticeably.  
He felt Hannibal`s fingers stroke his arms gently, not letting go but not holding tightly. Will could pull out of Hannibal`s grasp easily, if he wanted to. Will didn`t.  
He leaned into Hannibal, tilting his head slightly and his towel slipped. Will suddenly remembered, that he was almost naked, standing in Hannibal`s hallway. He jerked away from Hannibal and clutched his towel, trying to hide with his hands what the towel couldn`t. Hannibal saw everything anyway.  
"Perhaps I should let you get dressed?" Hannibal asked, amused. His eyes were still hungry, feasting on Will`s chest between glances up to his face.  
*No, no, that`s not necessary,*Will thought,"I think we should eat and then I`ll visit my dogs."he said out loud, taking a step back. He would gladly stay half-naked, if it kept Hannibal`s eyes like that.  
Hannibal moved aside, letting Will pass. Will felt hot eyes following him and forced back a shudder.   
Will got dressed reluctantly, every piece of clothing feeling like a layer of armory hiding his body from Hannibal`s eyes. He chose not to use his aftershave, because he knew, how much Hannibal disliked it. 

Dinner that evening was rich and heady, and Will knew Hannibal had crafted it that way with purpose. Hannibal was a terrific cook.   
"I have not yet prepared dessert,"Hannibal said, smiling a bit,"because I wasn`t sure what you wanted."  
"I think you know exactly what I want."Will said huskily. Hannibal`s eyes darkened immediately.


	6. Make me yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times. I really hope this isn`t getting boring.

"I suppose dishes can wait,"replied Hannibal with low voice. Will showed out of his chair just as Hannibal pushed his away from the table, giving Will free access. Will kissed him like a starving man, sucking each lip before making his way to Hannibal`s neck.  
Hannibal let out a low moan, and his strong arms were wrapped around Will again. Will tangled his hands in Hannibal`s hair, tugging lightly to pull his head to better angle. Hannibal groaned, the vibrations of the sound sending hot bolts of lightning to Will`s cock. He ground down, pressing his hardness against Hannibal`s groin.  
"If you keep that up..."Hannibal gritted out, "we will not make it to the bed room..."  
That sounded fine to Will, but he didn`t want to make it uncomfortable for Hannibal and their first time.  
"What do you want, Will?" Hannibal asked, and it was one of the first times he really thought it. He would go on with whatever Will wanted.  
"I can`t get away from you and I already said, that we would not survive separation," Will said, tilting his head to Hannibal`s direction.  
Hannibal sighed. Will was all he had ever wanted and finally he had him.  
"It`s okay to be scared. Being scared means, that you`re about to do something really, really brave..."  
Then Hannibal turned, and smiled at Will, but his smile didn`t reach the eyes and walked straight to the bathroom. Soon he came back with only in his pyjama pants and Will was happy, that he didn`t chose to be naked. Hannibal took Will`s clothes from him and put them away on the small chair standing nearby.  
The silence was deadly, but Will couldn`t form a single word. He was very nervous and hoped, that Hannibal wouldn`t notice his shivering. As Hannibal killed all the lights and slowly walked towards the bed, Will wasn`t sure, if he was ready for it or not.  
Even in the dark Hannibal managed to be intimidating, but seeing him only in loose pyjama pants, Will had to admit, he was an attractive man. With his lean skinny body and messy curls, Will thought that he was not sexy enough.  
"William?" turning to Hannibal`s voice he suddenly was aware of him in the bed too, right next to him, staring deep into his eyes. Will`s breathing hitched, he started sweating, it was the first time for them both...  
"William?" Hannibal repeated softer and his big hand softly caressed Will`s face, they were inches apart and Will found himself holding his breath. After a long staring, Hannibal slowly leaned in and kissed his lips, like testing waters. Their breathing tangled together as Hannibal sucked Will`s lips. He was soft, patient and somehow caring, Will wasn`t afraid anymore. Will`s hands reached for Hannibal, caressing his silky blond hair, touching his muscled chest.  
The kiss become more intense, tongue battling, exploring each other`s hot mouth, hands touching everywhere and Will felt relieved when suddenly Hannibal pulled him on top of him. It was new for them and Will was becoming more and more excited about it.  
"All I have ever wanted is you," Will said again, this time with a bit more strength . "As my psychologist...as a friend...and as...more." Will's voice quivered, ashamed of the feelings aroused by the single thought.  
"Oh, Will..." Hannibal whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Will you..." Will Graham hesitated, not wishing to appear too bold.  
"Will I what, William?" Hannibal looked at his friend, no his lover in concern.  
"Will you...kiss me again?"  
It was said with a sweet shyness so sensual it made Hannibal's mind disintegrate. His mouth was possessing Will's even before he became aware that he had moved to do so. The younger man moaned his contentment.  
"Will?"  
"Yes, Hannibal?"  
"Do you want to continue or stop?"  
"I wish it...to go further, Hannibal...Much further..."  
Will's mouth traced a path down his back, biting and licking the whole way, and settled at the base of his spine. Without stopping, Will parted Hannibal's cheeks and ran his tongue down the cleft, on down past the perineum to the taut scrotum. Hannibal gasped at that wet, warm tongue made its way back up, teased at his opening, then jabbed inside.  
Will swarmed back up his body to nip at his ear again. "I hope you don't mind it a bit rough. I'm not sure I can make this as gentle as it should be, and I don't think we have anything for lube."  
Will's thick penis rubbed against his cleft as his master's hips rose and fell urgently. The tip stabbed briefly at his opening, then slid past to poke hotly at his testicles. Hannibal Lecter gasped, partly in arousal and partly in pain. He opened his mouth to answer, but moaned instead as Will began sucking a mark onto his shoulder blade.  
Without stopping his assault on Hannibal's shoulder, Will Graham shifted to rest his weight on one elbow. He shoved a finger into Hannibal's mouth. After a moment's hesitation, Hannibal realized what was needed and wet the finger with a liberal amount of spit. Will shifted again, and the finger penetrated Hannibal's body, sliding past the unstretched muscle and deep inside. That ...did...hurt, and a flare of alarm colored Hannibal's arousal.  
"Not so fast," Hannibal gasped. Then: "Aaaaaggghh ..." as the finger found his prostate. It was almost too intense to be borne.  
"I can't wait any longer," Will panted. "I want to be inside you."  
"I ... uh...."  
Will shifted once more, and something blunt and inexorable pushed at Hannibal's opening, breaching the first ring of muscle. It hurt and Hannibal squeezed his eyes tightly shut and fought the sting of tears.  
"Open to me," Will urged roughly, pushing another millimeter.  
Hannibal tried, but the muscles in his back began to spasm as well. Soon he felt as if his whole spine had knotted in pain. He let out an involuntary cry, his body instinctively pulling away from the invasion. Will's penis slipped out and rubbed against his thigh.  
Hannibal realized he'd lost his erection. He buried his face in his folded arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered, miserable and humiliated. "Just ... let's just forget it, all right?"  
Will was silent for a long time. The hand continued to rub warm circles on Hannibal's back, and he felt himself relax minutely.  
"Hannibal?" Will said softly.  
Hannibal closed his eyes. "I knew it might hurt, but I didn't realize ..." He sucked in a breath, then blew it out. "Give me a minute, and we can try again." He worked to relax his rebellious body.  
Will was silent a long time.  
Hannibal finally gathered the courage to open his eyes again. The look on Will's face was unreadable, but if Hannibal had been forced to guess, he'd say Will Graham was _frightened. His chest rose and fell with a deep, shuddering breath. "You've never done this before," Will stated flatly.  
Will's brow furrowed. "Have you ever done ... anything?" Will walked some steps to the window, then stopped.  
Hannibal buried his head again."Not much... only some kisses and small flirting."  
Will came over and sat beside him. He took Hannibal's chin in his palm. Their eyes met.  
"I'm sorry," Will said softly. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just ... I was caught by surprise. You're so beautiful, and I know you've had many offers." he pushed a brown curl away from his blue eyes.  
Hannibal felt a puff of warm breath, and then Will's lips, soft and gentle upon his own. This was nothing like the earlier kisses. There was no aggression, no roughness, not even the touch of tongue or teeth.  
Will broke the kiss with a groan. "Lie back."  
Hannibal obeyed, throwing his arms above his head and spreading his legs, offering himself completely and without reservation. He knew now there would be no more pain. Will would teach him, and love him, and possess him in every way. Hannibal shuddered at the thought, and arched his body, craving touch. He had never let anyone touch him or even get close to his body, and there he was...  



	7. Sometimes darkness can show you the light

"I am not going to fuck you tonight."  
Will was surprised. What was Hannibal going to do?  
Something cool was pressed into his hand.  
"You are going to fuck me."  
Will blinked in surprise. Somehow, that thought had not occurred to him before now. All of his fantasies had featured Hannibal as the top.  
"What?"  
The bottle was taken from his hand. A moment later, a slick hand was stroking his erection, the wet friction turning his brain inside out.  
"But... I... you..." What was he trying to say?  
"William, I want you to be in control of this. That means you're on top. At least this time." Hannibal rolled onto his back, pulling Will over him gently. His knees fell open wide, exposing himself to his lover.  
"Oh, like this?"  
"Well, like this, really." Hannibal's ankles were on his shoulders. Their cocks rubbed together slightly. "You can get deeper that way. If you are gentle enough..."  
Will was simultaneously stunned, embarrassed, and excited. He wasn't sure how to proceed.  
"What are you... Tu es mon homme...Will..."  
Will's tongue traced a wet trail down the underside of his lover's rapidly hardening cock. He closed his mouth around one of the man's balls, swirling his tongue lightly and sucking gently. He released it and repeated the action on the other one, inhaling the man's scent deeply, impressing it on his memory.  
Hannibal was moaning incoherently and clutching the sheets frantically in an attempt to keep control. Will kept moving lower, flicking the tip of his tongue lightly across Hannibal's opening. Then he blew softly.  
"Oh, mon dieu, yes... please..." A note of surprise in that voice.  
Will smiled smugly to himself. Just the reaction he'd been hoping for. He used his fingers to move gently around the opening, then pressed a single finger in, slowly.  
Hannibal cried out sharply, and for a moment, Will worried that it was all over.  
"Inside me... please... before..."  
All he needed to hear. He slid to his knees, pressed the tip of his still-oiled cock against the wet entrance, and pressed forward slowly. Hannibal hissed beneath him, but didn't tense up at all. Will pressed on as slowly as he could bear. Hannibal was breathing tightly, clearly uncomfortable. It had apparently been a while for him.  
At last, fully sheathed in Hannibal's body, Will pulled Hannibal's ankles back up to his shoulders, kissing his calves softly, watching the man's face. He took the flagging erection in hand and stroked it, bringing it back to attention. Hannibal opened his eyes.  
"Sorry about that. I forgot how... it's been a while since..." He grinned, strangely embarrassed.  
Will smiled back, still stroking softly. He pulled out a little and pushed back in slowly, holding onto the other man's calves to balance.  
Hannibal moaned beneath him. "Kiss me."  
Will began thrusting in earnest, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Hannibal's shoulders. The man's knees were hooked over his shoulders now, and he was bent nearly in half.  
He hovered above Hannibal for a moment, watching his face as he thrust in and pulled out as slowly as he could stand. Hannibal's brown eyes were glazing over, and he bit his lower lip. A brush past his prostate made him cry out again, tossing his head back.  
Will Graham caught his mouth in a kiss, pressing his tongue past flushed lips, thrusting in time with his other movements. Hannibal's arms wrapped around him, reaching down to clutch his ass, pulling in him harder, deeper.  
He heard a muffled word and broke the kiss. "Hmmm?"  
"Harder."  
"Like this?" He pushed up and braced his hands on either side of the man's head, thrusting harder.  
"Oh, yes, more... harder... please."  
He sped up the pace, feeling his own control slipping. Sweat was dripping down his back, and he could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin as he pounded Hannibal into the mattress beneath him. He focused on stroking that sensitive spot inside on each thrust in, shifting his hips slightly to do so.  
It felt amazing to be in control like this.  
"Do you like it hard like this?" he asked, his voice strangely rough.  
"Oh, yes, Will..."  
"You like being fucked, don't you?" His voice was barely audible through his own heaving breaths.  
"You have no idea..."  
"You like a hard cock... in your ass... you like being fucked hard..." Will panted, reeling out of control. He distantly wondered where this was coming from. He'd probably be mortified in the morning that he'd said these things, but he couldn't help it. Hannibal didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Oh, yes, like that, keep doing that, keep fucking me like that, right there..."  
They came together, loudly, spilling out their emotions, their shared desire and tension. Will passed out...sort of.  
When he opened his eyes he was still inside Hannibal's body, and found that he still didn't have the strength to move. He could only grunt softly.  
"That...was definitely amazing..."whispered a hoarse voice below.  
"Wow," he managed to squeeze out of his throat. He gathered his strength and pushed his body up and to the side, now-limp penis slipping from its warm sheath. He managed to flop onto his back beside Hannibal, who had yet to move himself.  
"Wow," the man repeated softly.

When Will woke, he stretched his body lazily. Then he felt emptiness and saw, that Hannibal was not next to him.  
*Where did he go?*wondered Will Graham, getting dressed.  
He went to the big kitchen and saw Hannibal. The tall blond man was wearing his dark purple tuxedo and pants, white shirt and the smell of Bossanova got Will`s attention.  
"Hi there,"smiled the doctor, noticing Will. "I have some clients today...it won`t take long."  
"Are you feeling so good, that you can go to work?" asked Will. "Two days ago you had terrible fever."  
"I`m doing well." Hannibal walked next to Will and kissed his forehead.  
Will nodded. "I should go and check my dogs anyway. I`ll be back later."  



	8. When women turn to be bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana doesn`t like they way Hannibal and Will are...So she causes some trouble.  
> Also, Will Graham is too much uncertain about his feelings towards Hannibal.

When Will arrived to his house in Wolf Trap, Virginia, he noticed Alana`s car.  
*Damn,*he thought,*the worst possible time to meet her again.* He didn`t feel butterflies in his stomach anymore, when he thought about her. He still cares about her, as a friend. Simple as that.  
Cautiously, he walked towards his home, when the door opened and Alana stepped out. Her face brightened, when she saw Will.  
"I didn`t expect to see you here,"she smiled, coming closer. "How are you doing, by the way?"  
"I`m fine,"Will Graham lied.  
But Alana seemed to know better. "You seem somewhat... troubled. Is something bothering you?"  
"Yes. No... I`m not sure." Will looked down, feeling suddenly helpless under her gaze.  
"Let`s go inside,"Alana took Will`s hand,"there you can tell me, what`s troubling your mind."  
Will surrendered and followed Alana Bloom.  
The brunette woman looked over her shoulder, before opening the door to Will`s house. When Alana closed the door, Will could smell Calvin Klein`s Euphoria on her. It was Alana`s favorite smell.  
"So, where have you been?" she asked, her eyes curious.  
Will was kneeling and scratching one of his dogs, beautiful white husky. To Alana`s question he looked up, his eyes somewhat guilty, but said nothing.  
"Is there something you refuse to tell me?" Alana`s voice was ment to be gentle, but there was a hint of anger.  
Heidee, one of the dogs, was sitting in front of Will Graham, barking happily.  
"Hey there, girl,"Will smiled, then turned his blue eyes towards Alana Bloom once again. "I was helping a friend...who got injured during a fight."  
"This friend must be really special. You never forget to visit your dogs every day. Now you did it. Twice."  
Alana played a bit with Buster, while waiting for Will`s answer. But there was silence.  
"May I ask, what`s his or hers name?"  
"Hannibal."Will sighed." Hannibal Lecter."  
Alana`s eyes widened in shock.  
"What?" she asked.  
When she turned at last to face Will there was no trace of tears, not in her eyes or in track marks on her reddening face. Her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard.  
Angry eyes were just the start, then came the strut, the slamming and the clipped words. Petal would turn, all of a smoulder, but her attractiveness was gone.  
Alana's wide open eyes reflected everything and saw nothing. Will had been hoping for, perhaps not outright forgiveness, but the beginnings of a tentative reconciliation. Now he simply hoped to get out of the meeting without giving Alana a reason to hate him all the more.  
Buster begun to bark quite loud, it broke the deadly silence.  
The dog was large with a brindled coat and an extravagant ruff of fur around it's neck and a long tail that curved like the hook of a coat hanger.  
Finally, Will begun to speak. "He needed me." That was all he said.  
Then he looked at her long black hair. Her hair were not too long, not too short. Not too straight nor too curly, but what made him adore them that they were so perfectly jet black. The shade was so dark with bright shines creating a great contrast. They were soft and silky.  
Alana`s anger was gone. "You shouldn`t spend your time with Hannibal,"she noted simply. "He`s just a selfish bastard, who pretends to like people. But actually he is dark and angry and bitter."  
"I know."Will sat to a couch near to the chimney and relaxed. The wood-fire, blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections in the curiously twisted bars of the brass bedstead.  
The new-born flames licked the newspaper in the grate like a hungry kitten. They flickered and lapped at the firelighters and kindling wood. They danced orange and yellow with their smoke that twisted in the draft toward the chimney. In minutes they grew ravenous, hungrily devouring everything in the grate. Will placed a larger log into their seductive clutches and watched, hypnotized by their dance; a fiery, frenzied consumption that sent up sparks and ash, until the dying flames became glowing embers and then all that was left were the cold grey cinders and charcoalised remnants of wood.  
"Don`t you have a bedroom?" Alana asked.  
"Sleeping upstairs seemed like a bad idea," Will replied."Sleepwalking off the porch would be okay, but tumbling down my stairs..."he looked at the stairwell."There`s a corner to catch me, I guess, but I didn`t want to...take the risk."  
He slumped down on the edge of the bed tiredly, scrubbing his hand through Heidee`s fur once more before thee dogs retreated next to the fire place. Alana surveyed the room a little, trying and failing not to analyze.  
A thick layer of dog fur covered every surface, and Alana felt guilty for not cleaning the house. She sighed and reigned herself in, reminding herself that friends didn`t analyze other friends. They showed concern, but didn`t analyze.  
"You don`t have to stay," Will said.  
Alana hadn`t realized, how quiet the house had gotten until he spoke.  
"I`ll get you settled," she replied, walking over to the kitchen. "The doctor made a list for you to take."  
"Crawford might call."  
"Crawford can wait." Alana said, filling a glass with water. She brought it back to Will with his meds. "You need to give yourself a break. I`ll handle Crawford."  
Will was silent. Either he didn`t have the energy to argue or he didn`t have an argument to make. Alana hoped, that he would be okay. She handed Will the water, plopped down on the bed next to him and started digging through his medications.  
The bottle of anti-anxiety meds were in her hand when she felt Will`s fingers trailing over the elbow of her jacket. He was treading softly, so the touch was difficult to read. Was this just neediness on Will`s part, or was this just another attempt to distract her using flirtation? Alana would hate to rebuke him when he just needed to touch something for balance.  
She got her answer a second later when Will set the water aside and brushed the hair away from her neck, trailing his fingers along her ear lobe in a way that was a little more flirting than needy.  
"Will..."Alana said.  
She meant to sound at least halfway stern but his name came out in a breathy whisper. Not the best sound to make when trying to avoid flirtation. Will`s hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
She fumbled with the lid of prescription bottle, trying to ignore the way the hair of the back of her neck was standing on end and every pore in her body started to hum. Realistically speaking, Alana reminded herself, finally getting the pills open, even if she was interested in doing anything with Will, even if she allowed herself to do anything with Will, he wouldn`t be up for it. Not tonight.  
Will didn`t seem to agree, not completely anyways. He let his hand drop but seemed to be even closer to her in bed now. Alana hazarded a glance at him, finding Will`s gaze fixed at her chin.   
"I don`t...need those."  
Ah, so that was what he was running from. Alana held up the pills."These are non-negotiable, Will."  
"I am not anxious right now,"he remarked, "you don`t make me anxious."  
"I can`t stay here forever."  
"Just for tonight..."  
"Will..."


	9. Alana. And Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana tries to help Will, or so it seems. Who`s actually flirting with who?

Sighs weren`t the only way to say his name, but Alana`s throat seemed to think they were, mainly because his shoulder was pressed against hers now. His face was getting awfully close to her face now.  
"If you`re not looking to be analyzed right now," Alana said mildly,"a psychiatrist who picked you up from the hospital AMA is not the best place to start."  
"You`re not my psychiatrist," he reminded her, nuzzling her hair a little. Alana let him.  
For Will`s sake, she told herself, but something weird, wild and wonderful was pooling inside her stomach as it happened that made it difficult to turn away. She didn`t mind Will touching her but withed it could be under different circumstances. When he was stable and comfortable, and less breakable. Alana was terrified he was going to shatter if she breathed on him too hard.  
"You`re not going to find stability on the roof of my mouth," she informed him.  
Will shrugged, lips moving over her cheek as he spoke."Maybe I just haven`t looked hard enough."  
He caught her, she let him. Cheek to cheek at first, then lips to lips, and then his tongue was flitting under her incisors and Alana nearly dropped the pills to the floor. The kiss was everything Will was- soft, tender, unassuming, with just a hint of desperation and yearning, not just for Alana. There were those thoughts again, pesky and nagging and totally right. He wasn`t really kissing her, Will was bracing for impact. Alana was the last thing in his reach before the fall.  
She pulled herself away from him then, holding him at length, forehead to forehead. Will let her, yet another solid indication that no matter how many butterflies swarmed in Alana`s gut, it wasn`t the kiss he was graving.  
"I`m sorry,"he said softly. His breath spiraled with Alana`s between their mouths. He drew a hand around her ear. "I shouldn`t. I am so sorry..."  
She hushed him. "No, no you don`t...have to be sorry."  
But he really should have stopped there. Alana couldn`t open bottles and count pills when he was touching her like that. She bottomed out, no longer feeling the satisfying tickle of arousal, only the fear that she was approaching the point of no return. Or that she had already passed it. They had done this once before after all. Eventually there would be a kiss that would change everything. Alana hoped, this wasn`t it.  
She held up a hand to his mouth, restraining him just by touch, and that`s when the idea came to her. Weird and wild, but not wonderful, this was a thought borne out of her own desperation, her deep sadness for Will. She didn`t want Will to be with Hannibal Lecter. Will, who kissed out of pain rather than pleasure, who was hanging from a brick that was slipping out of his grasp. Alana plucked one pill up and slipped it up, to Will`s mouth. She gently pushed it between his lips, and then sealed it with a close-mouthed kiss of her own.  
Will sensed the betrayal, but like one of Seligman`s dogs, didn`t fight it. He didn`t accept it either, Alana felt as much in the kiss that followed, the deep, dark,desperate embrace of his lips against hers. Her face screwed up tight against his mouth`s demands, refusing to yield to the jagged little pill she`d force fed him. Very quickly, Will`s face twisted into a tortured expression of his own, silently begging "don`t do this". A sound swelled up from his throat before he swallowed, a terrified, whimpering sound that cleaved Alana right in two.  
She still brought up another pill in her hand, opening her lips just enough to entice Will to let her in again. He made a small crying sound, "Don`t do this please don`t do this I don`t want to",but accepted the pill just the same.  
He had to grab onto more of Alana in order to swallow the second time round. Will was nothing but raw anxiety and an awful existential ache now, a constant shout in the darkness for who he was instead of everyone else.  
She felt the tension in his hands as they gripped her shoulders, straining for even a semblance of control, even as he surrendered. Alana wrapped an arm under his and brought it to rest over his shoulder blades, holding him steady.  
The medication took hold before she lost her grip, and the kiss ended the way it began, with soft gestures and tender touches. Will`s brow eventually fell against hers and stayed there, his eyelids drifting shut. His body slackened. Alana ran a hand over his cheek, brushing away tears and perspiration while trying not to think about her own feelings and needs.  
"I`m sorry,"she said, "I`m sorry, Will."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for,"he mumbled sweetly."Nothing."  
Alana didn`t believe that for a second, but she let it slide. No use fighting with a drowning man.  
"Lie down,"she urged him, guiding his head towards the pillows and body under the rumpled blankets.  
She had to uncoil Will`s hands from her coat lapels for him, but they continued to find her every step of the way. They swept over her wrists, grasped helplessly over her fingers, then twitched on the pillow in search of whatever it was she represented for him.  
"Don`t leave me. Please don`t leave me..."he begged.  
"I`ll be right here,"Alana said, drawing a hand through his curls.

This evening Hannibal was waiting for Will Graham, but he didn`t show up. Patient man, as Hannibal was, he just simply relaxed in his big house, listening to some classical music.  
Then the doorbell rang. Slowly, almost against his will, Hannibal stood up from his couch and went to open the door. Behind the door stood Beverly Katz.  
A little of jealousy was washing over Beverly, as she took in the rich color-coordination of his suit. Plaid again, with a silky blue tie to match one of the threads of color that run through his jacket and pants. Beverly glanced away from him for a second, into her reflection on the opposite glass wall, and fluffed her hair self- consciously. She knew, she could look all-right without primping. Beverly Katz was her clothing- gray, worn tactical pants, tough leather jacket, nondescript t-shirt. Her long black hair was her only vanity. She was wearing sensible shoes. They were not so sensible as to keep Beverly from a second look to Hannibal, to keep her eyes away from taking in his patrician features. He was an interloper, an exotic, a peacock among tired chickens. And she`d kill for his fashion sense. When Katz turned her eyes back to Doctor Lecter, she found Hannibal looking at her, head tilted, gaze passive and calm. Beverly Katz blinked owlishly at him, unwilling to look away first. Hard city girl, arms crossed, more caustic as the years wore on.  
"After you,"Doctor Lecter said politely, letting Beverly enter.  
"Thank you,"she smiled.  
"You`re welcome."  



	10. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds out, that Will has been with Alana. How will he react?

"You wanted to see me, Beverly Katz?" Hannibal sat on his big, comfortable couch.  
"Yes, Doctor Lecter," the lady was standing next to the huge window, looking outside. "I might be wrong, but..."she hesitated for a minute.  
"But what?"Hannibal raised his eyebrows."Go on. Don`t be afraid."  
"It seems to me, that you umm....care a lot about Will Graham. Am I right?"  
"You wanted to see me, Beverly Katz?" Hannibal sat on his big, comfortable couch. "Yes, Doctor Lecter," the lady was standing next to the huge window, looking outside. "I might be wrong, but..."she hesitated for a minute. "But what?"Hannibal raised his eyebrows."Go on. Don`t be afraid." "It seems to me, that you umm....care a lot about Will Graham. Am I right?" Hannibal sighed. Was it that obvious? "Get to the point, please." "Some time ago I saw him with Alana in a cafeteria, drinking wine." "That`s not my concern."Hannibal said, remaining cold as ice. "Well, sorry then." Beverly looked down,"I just thought that you should know..." "Thanks for the information," Hannibal`s mouth formed something similar to a grin,"is there something else? If not, then would you like to join me in my kitchen?" Beverly Katz smiled, then followed Hannibal.   
Hannibal was quiet, as always, so Beverly couldn`t figure out how her words had affected him. Or if they had affected at all... The smell of whatever Hannibal had been cooking, was heavenly. The Doctor himself aided her to a table and they both begun eating. While doing this, Beverly glanced at Hannibal, to see any hint of emotions. But there was none. He licked his fleshy lips and grabbed a handful of oily h’ors devoures. They were little shrimps, fried to a crisp. Hannibal placed a pile of shrimp on his plate and drenched them in creamy, sweet sauce. He pudgy hand clenched the oil soaked shrimp and stuffed them into his mouth. He licked his fingers, smeared with cream and oil. He crunched another handful of crispy shrimp. He snatched a large chicken leg and a large steak. He saturated them in the rich, sweet sauce and popped a large chunk of steak into his mouth. The steak was too thick to chew with his mouth closed, not that he was concerned. He practically owned the kingdom, he just had to make the deal official. He dabbed his fleshy cheeks with a delicate napkin before speaking.   
"So...how does it taste?" Beverly took a mouthful of liver with onions.  
"Terrific! You`re a total talent." She peeled away the oily corn husks wrapped around the tamale, the grease coating her fingers. She took a bite of the blend of cornmeal, chicken, and cream cheese. The cream cheese was smooth while the chicken felt rough, but, nonetheless, the meat tasted immensely satisfying. The warm mixture was pure a ambrosia in her mouth.   
"I don`t recall, when I last had something this good in my stomach,"she smiled, closing her eyes in bliss.   
In Hannibal`s eyes, Beverly could see satisfaction. "Maybe some white wine?"  
"Absolutely."Beverly took the offered wine and smelled it. The wine had a rick smell of huckleberries, something ginger-like and a hint of musk. Delicious! Both enjoyed the wine in silence. Then, Beverly slowly stood.  
"Thanks, Doctor Lecter," she looked at the tall man."I hope, we`ll meet again."  
Hannibal Lecter met her eyes for a moment. His eyes seemed to be an odd shade of brown-red, sanguine, Beverly supposed and dark, dangerous. She wondered if Lecter was aware that his mask was slipping the longer he spent time with her. Now, Beverly could see- Hannibal was deeply sad, but hiding it perfectly. Well, almost perfectly.  
The more Hannibal stared, the more Beverly could see.   
After Beverly left, Hannibal stood in his dark livingroom, feeling completely empty. He wasn`t sure about his feelings, but something felt like he had been stabbed with knife. It hurt...Hannibal didn`t want to think about himself as a person who could feel, but now he had do. And this wasn`t a happy feeling. Ice was melting and Hannibal Lecter could recognize hurt, anger, guilt and unstoppable urge to kill.   
In the dead of night even the city lights ebbed to a mere inkling. The city lights dwindled to a smattering of stubborn night owls.  
Hannibal finally woke from his half-sleepy state, stood, stretched his arms and walked into his garage. The old garage was dark and dusty, but Hannibal knew, what he was looking for.   
He was his dusty motorcycle-helmet, leather jacket and finally, a nice Harley-Davidson bike.  
A small grin ran over his pale face.  
"Good-bye, Chesapeake," he thought, when he sat on his bike. He wasn`t still feeling good, feaverish maybe, but he didn`t care.  
Then, after locking his house, he drove off, into the hot night. He had things to do.

When Will Graham came to see Hannibal next evening, there was nobody to greet him. The house was locked and Hannibal Lecter was gone.  
This was weird, because Hannibal had always been home at this time of the day. But not now.  
Dusk came sooner than expected, the last of the sun's rays cosseted behind soft grey cloud. The street took on the look of an old photograph, every familiar thing a shade of grey. Slowly the view faded to blackness and the night begun.

Deftly Hannibal unravelled his hand from around the doorknob, stepping silently over the threshold. Quite unbelievably this had been the first and only time he had invaded this space, he had gallantly kept away purely out of respect for her, not for lack of wanting to. It was his gift to her, for so long now he had allowed her to live in peace. But yet he was there, searching out the scent he had not had the pleasure in inhaling for upon five years.   
He padded over her living room carpet nothing the mass of deep-brown, almost black hair on the other side of the sofa rising and falling the same rhytm as her breath.   
Hannibal followed his way around the sofa, waiting for the moment he would see the face which had both eluded and haunted him since five years previous when he had allowed himself the lucid pleasure of touching her gentle skin with his own. She had taken Will from him and now Hannibal had one last thing to do- to leave all this behind and start a new life somewhere else.   
His eyes met the porcelain skin of Alana, she was beautiful. Hannibal had to admit it, yet he hated her.   
Silently, Hannibal took one last look at her, savouring the solitude. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	11. New place, new life

The clouds were arranged as neatly as child's toys, scattered over blue, content to drift where they fell. The morning sun had the potential to bring a day as hot as yesterday, but those wonderful puffs of white radiated it back out into space. The air was cooler, the colours less vivid and all without a drop of rain.  
On the road was a lonely biker. He wasn`t speeding, just simply enjoying the ride. He entered the small town of Dryden.  
This particular town was called "cursed" due to some cruel events and now it welcomed the cannibalistic doctor.  
The town was what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, ever patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.  
Hannibal felt, like he could be there, at least for some time.

The next morning, Will Graham came again to hannibal`s house. He hoped to see light in the windows, but only emptyness was greeting him.  
And Will realized, that something was very wrong. Hannibal Lecter, the man he loved, was gone.  
The nausea swirled unrestrained in Will`s empty stomach. His head swam with half-formed regrets. His heart felt as if his blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. His melancholy mood hung over him like a black cloud, raining his personal sorrow down on him wherever he went. Even the colours of the spring day were drab to him now and the birdsong like so much noise on a child's glockenspiel, grating his nerves.  
His heartache was was like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing it's way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. The pain was so strong, that Will Graham had to sit down.   
His only question was :where is Hannibal Lecter? Then another question came to his mind: why did he leave? Something deep inside him woke up and a realization hit him...Hannibal became somehow aware of what had happened between him and Alana. But how? And who told him? And why...  
It is a cruelty of life that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. It can feel as though it is being gripped in an ice-cold vice and ache as if it will implode in your chest, but still the boom-boom continues...

In the evening, many-many hours later Will was about to go on a walk with one of his dogs, Buster.   
"Come on, Buster!" Will called the dog, who was nowhere to be seen. No Buster in sight.  
"Dammit,"he muttered to himself under his breath.  
*I swear the dog likes to make me suffer,*Will thought with a grin smile, when he stepped outside. The ground under his feet was solid, hard, gently green.   
Bark! Will looked up in surprise to find Buster, his small ears perked, his head tipped to the right as the dog sat in the grass and stared at him.  
"Hey,"Will said softly, reaching out with his hand and twitching his fingers, "hey Buster. It`s not safe here."  
Bark, bark- the dog replied, baring it`s teeth in an unnatural growl. Will frowned through the anxiety obvious in his face.  
"There`s no time for that," he said, as he dared to inch forwards, "come on, let`s go home!"  
Bark, bark, growl! Will froze. It was a slowly dawning realization, that Buster was not growling at him. Will swallowed, turning very slowly around, but saw nothing. Then he saw it....  
It stood there, the stag, like a hole in the landscape, it`s black furs and it`s raven feathers, half in the long grass. Will looked at it as if he had seen an omen that he did not want but could not defent against. The stag raised it`s left hoof, snorting as he did so, and brought it down on to the ground again, picking up some dust.

Will awoke as he always did those days, clutching his blanket and thinking about Hannibal. Throwing himself onto his back, he searched for the clock, six twenty three. Will lay there for a few moments, slowly becoming aware of the sheen sweat on his face and total loneliness. He sat up, feeling itchy all over, and pulled off his t-shirt, quickly sliding out of bed and heading for the shover.  
Will wanted to give up, to sit under the shower and cry, but the thought of finding Hannibal kept him going.  
*I must find Hannibal...I love him!*  
He got an idea, that might even work- Beverly Katz or Bedelia du Maurier were the people, that Hannibal trusted his secrets. Why not ask them?  
But then there was another problem. Neither Beverly or Bedelia were stupid, so they would blame Will, that was sure. And there was no way he could avoid it.  
Will noticed, that his headaches were back. Two pills, dry, and headache gone for few hours until he needed another two. Stress, he thought, it`s just stress.  
Only now he wasn`t that sure.   
Why, why, why? The question haunted him since he`d found that Hannibal has been missing.


	12. Murders in Dryden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It`s been half a year after Hannibal`s been missing and there are murders in Dryden. Will and Jack go to investigate.  
> Bodies and murder, beware!

Will woke up to his mobile. He still had nightmares about the stag and sometimes he saw Hannibal in those dreams, too.  
But he had given up any hope to find him. If the man wanted not to be found, he could hide very well.  
With a sigh Will took his cellphone. "Hello?"  
"It`s Jack here, I`ll be coming to your place. FBI needs you."  
*What now?* thought Will, while drinking his coffee. He had just finished it, when Jack Crawford knocked on his door.  
Will went to open it. "What`s the matter?"  
"We found some bodies near to the Dryden town and thought, that you could help us..."  
"Why me?"  
"Because there is nobody else, who can do it."  
Will got dressed quickly and followed Jack to his car.  
"Say something?" asked Jack, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"It`s nothing."Will said, as he chewed at the inside of his bottom lip and tried to ignore the throbbing ache behind his eyes.  
Jack stopped the car and both men went outside.  
"It`s down the beach,"Jack interrupted Will`s thoughts as Will stood shivering by one of the black SUV`s, squinting in pain against the bright white landscape.  
At first the sight of towering totem appeared as a jumble of unidentifiable objects scrambled together in chaotic order. Will blinked as the image buzzed and walked down the exposed, sandy beach. He decided to keep his head as still as possible while he followed Jack closer, the totem coming into clearer focus, becoming the monstrous thing he was about to know it as.  
Seven graves for seven bodies for a multitude of frozen limbs and heads roped together. Each grave, hacked out of the icy sand, was marked with a numbered yellow cone, depersonalising the horrific structure that sat in the centre. Will circled it while Jack stopped, staring at the scene with a hard to read gaze. The thing itself was a standing nightmare, something out of a horror film maybe, so elaborate that Will worried for a second if he was still awake. Time, he thought quickly as he disassociated himself from the lucid horror terror before him, this would have taken a long, long time...  
Planning too. But why in this little quiet town? Will looked back at the totem and frowned. Too many limbs stared back at him, and far too many sculls and leathery faces to fit only in seven graves. Will continued to stalk around the structure, beginning to change his tack, looking at it half objectively, half subjectively. The older bodies were dessicated, turned to skeletons half draped with shreds of skin, while the limbs of others, the more recent, appeared to have consistency of old leather but the shiny quality of an insect endoskeleton. There are those who were buried, Will thought as he resisted the urge to reach out with his gloved hand and touch the browned skin of an arm just to gauge it`s texture.  
The ache along Will`s shoulders did not ease, but the chilly air seemed to have taken the edge off of his headache, slightly. The light of the snowy landscape was still abrasive against his eyes, itchy, burning, torturing but he could handle that. So the skeleton at the bottom, he moved on just to keep his mind thinking, is at the base of the totem, it is the foundation, the beginning. It must have been earlier, much earlier. The earliest...  
"The headpiece appears to be the only recent victim," Jack said as Will walked past him, confirming his suspicions. "The others are years, even decades old. And we know, that seven bodies were buried out of here."  
"Whoever dug them up knew exactly where they were buried," Will said, speaking in a tone which was partly for those who listened to him and partly for himself.  
*Someone wants their work to be seen,*Will thought as he stared, *wants their accomplishment to be taken in, maybe even marvelled at. Or is this someone specific? Is this a testament?*  
Will wasn`t sure if the look on his face had changed or whether Jack noted that Will already had absorbed into the crime scene, but there was silence.  
Will removed his glasses. They were a barrier, a protection, no more. In order to see he needed to take the barrier down and let the darkness inside. Will closed his eyes and allowed the whispering voice to become louder...  
On the stroke of one, he was alone. A monument, a pillar, a landmark to be marveled at. On the stroke of two, the equipment was gone and the area grew colder.  
*In a place I knew, a place that has meaning to me...*  
The stroke of three, the totem lay upon the ground, alone, it`s headpiece gone. *I erect this as a testament to my own domination over my past and my future.*  
By the fourth stroke Will felt his eyes jerk open followed by the swift inhalation of cold air.  
*I planned this monument,* the voice said, *with precision. *  
Will walked forwards steadily, almost strutting. He looked down at the totem with a sense of pride and feeling of accomplishment. This was his work. He had given so much of his time, so much of his life to build this memorial.  
*I collected all of my materials in advance,*the voice was starting to become suddelny familiar, yet not enough.  
He looked down at his feet, where he knew he would find a large, lifeless torso.  
*It has to be perfect, orderly,* Will knelt down and took the frozen trunk into his arms, * I have taken so long in gathering, now it is time to build...* he lifted it with difficulty, before placing it against the wood.  
*I position the bodies carefully,* the voice continued as Will began harshly strapping the torso to the totem, *according each it`s rightful place.*  
The voice.... this voice was so familiar, and this handywork. Will knew, who it was and tears came to his eyes. It was him, the man he`d been missing for six long months!!!!!  
*My latest victim I save for the last,*the voice said,*I want him to watch my work. I want him to know my design!*  
The knife was in his hand as he walked forwards, stepping around previous victims in order to make way for the last he would ever take. Will reached out and kicked the terrified victim onto his back, staring up at him like a frightened rabbit, mouth gagged, hands and arms bound with leather cuffs. The gag in the man`s mouth was pink rubber-ball, then leather around it. A sado-masochistic play.... He was mocking the last victim and seemed to enjoy it. He knelt down, thights on either side of the man`s hips and the man begun to struggle to escape. Will ignored this, not even registering it, putting the knife below man`s sternum and pushed it in. The silvery knife was covered in fresh, sticky blood.  
The kill was enjoyable but not the most important aspect. The knife went in with a satisfyingly soft sound, it was something close to an orgasm.  
The totam was now erected. The headpiece took it`s rightful place finally... Will stared up it like a proud father.  
*This is my resume,*he thought,*this is my design.*  
Will opened his eyes, the vision was gone. But now he knew, what to do and where to find him.  
"Where am I?" he asked quietly,"Where is he?"


	13. Will goes to investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah right, to "investigate"...  
> With 6 months people change, some less and some more.  
> /-means dreams, Will`s dreams.

"There`s something wrong with me,"said Will, walking back to Jack Grawford. *Someone please tell me, I am not mad...I am not mad!*  
Jack stood there, in deep thoughts. Then the man looked straight at Will. "I have seen this or something similar before....once in Chesapeake."  
Will nodded. He had seen it too, because he was there. But this now there, this was different. Because now Will know the maker of it and had to find...and protect him.   
Finding him was the hardest task. Hannibal surely knew, how to keep out of sight, when he wanted to be left alone.   
To track him down, Will had to go into the town of Dryden, because something told him, that Hannibal Lecter was there.  
"Jack," Will Graham turned his blue eyes to the older man," I will go to Dryden and see, what kind of information I can get."  
Jack nodded."Keep me informed."  
"Sure!"  
Will walked to the car, deep in his thoughts. The town was hard to get into, it was surrounded by woods and marshland.

/ Will could feel the darkness drawing closer to him and pressing down, suffocating him slowly as he stepped carefully through the thick maze of woodland. The densely packed trees loomed high above, but remained still despite the icy breeze that continued to flow around him. The silvery moonlight was slowed to a trickle by the full branches, and Will had to squint, only to see a path of gloom and uncertainty ahead. It felt cold, but he didn`t cover himself. Then he could hear something behind him. A snort as the stag shook itself. Will could feel it`s heat, a spicy smell on the air. He wanted to see, he wanted to know, to understand...   
*Hello, Will.* /

The autumn air was cold, when Will opened his door and stepped outside. He looked at the tree nearby. The tree was ablaze, or at least appeared to be. Leaves of brilliant yellow, bright orange and subtle red tainted slightly by the brown crispness of late autumn. The leaves swaying gently dancing in the breeze as they took the last steps of there lives to their bitter but inevitable death. The breeze lifting and spinning the leaves allowing them to gracefully tumble and float. Before they finally end their dance finishing heaped upon the ground leaving the tree exposed to the cold harshness winter promises. The sun was setting and the colors danced together, reds, yellows and some pink. Will knew, that he has a long walk ahead, yet he wasn`t scared of getting lost in the woods. He had only one intention- to find the man he loved. And... explain everything, then maybe to get the forgiveness. So, he gave one last look to his house and opened his car to drive near to the crime-scene.   
The totem was taken down and now everything seemed deserted. This place ment something for Hannibal... but what?  
What had happened here? It had to be cruel, Will was sure of it.   
Now, Will had to cross the cold and wet marshland and find Hannibal`s hideout.   
"For crying out loud," Will didn`t like the dark and unknown emptyness, where he was just about to enter. But he had to do it, he wanted to do it.  
The firm ground gave way to a marsh of tall reeds, the soil submersed in water. The autumn sunlight fell directly onto a tree trunk, likely felled for just this purpose, a bridge. There is no hand rail, nothing to steady oneself. The drop isn't dangerous, just one hell of a messy landing. With one careful boot Will tested the bark. It's damp with a smattering of moss, likely the sunrays keep the worst of it off. It isn't too slippery, but it's no concrete sidewalk. It's has a girth of about three arm spans, yet the top was still curved. Time to take a deep breath and just go- eyes on his feet and the next half metre of tree, arms raised like a tightrope walker. Steady. Steady. One footfall at a time until the other bank appears...  
Then, a light came from somewhere. Will had successfully crossed the marshland and the town of Dryden lay ahead.   
Autumn air swirled around Will Graham taking every lick of warmth it could. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward into his pullover. His breath was now only visible under the sporadic streetlights, the few which still lit up the decaying city. As he walked from the east end to the north, he felt the icy sidewalk beneath his boots for the first time that season. With hours left before dawn and the air smelling of overdue rain, Will quickened his pace.  
The town wasn`t really friendly. It was cold, windy and dangerous. The streets were empty and Will didn`t know, where to start his personal mission.  
Then Will noticed an open bar. Ah, there was life, there were people, he could hear the noise.   
The bar curves into the room, dark in the barely lit room. Through the windows, the diamonds of lead panes, trickles the sallow light of street-lamps. The smell has changed over the years. Once it was of cigarette smoke only, the perfume that clung to clothing, skin and furniture alike. Now it is stale beer and body odour. There are establishments that are more like restaurants now - all clean with waiting staff. Not here. Not and the "Feline." It was always a den of debauchery, alcoholism and the great unwashed of the town. It still is. No-one comes here with anything wholesome in mind.  
Will walked in, not paying any attention to the drunkards having their drink and went straight to the bar-maid.  
He took a photo from inside his jacket.  
"Have you seen this man here?" he asked.  
The girl looked at the photo, then at Will. "It seems to be the man,who lives just accross the street," she cocked her head, "in the red house."  
Just when Will was about to leave the bar, the girl shouted:" Just be careful, he is one of the bikers!"  
*Bikers?* wondered Will,* since when is Hannibal Lecter a biker?*  
Will felt himself shaking, as he rang the doorbell.


	14. Pleased to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaunuoli- youngster, young man in Lithuanian language

*God, I can`t think straight,* worried Will Graham, when the door opened.  
"Please, come inside."  
"I can`t..." Will`s voice was barely there.  
"You can."Hannibal said, walking next to him but not touching, no comforting hands or warm words, just fucking calm logic,"you merely need time to think."  
"Why do you ask too much of me?" Will reached up to run his hands through his brown, curly hair, unable to let go.  
"Because I know, that you are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for." Hannibal said.  
"I loved you! "Will stepped closer, "I still love you..."  
"You hurt me!"Hannibal stood on the doorway, not moving. "We should talk and make this all clear, once and for all."  
Will sighed, looking down at his feet. "Me and Alana...it wasn`t the way you think..."  
Hannibal`s eyes narrowed. "What was it then?" he asked. Hannibal crossed his arms, eyes demanding.   
"It was nothing! Ss-she was already at my place and gave me the medicine..."  
"And you drove her to a restaurant? Just like that?" there was a hint of anger in Hannibal`s voice.   
"Just like that."  
Hannibal inhaled deeply. "Why should I believe you? Give me just one good reason, jaunuoli?"  
"Because.... I came here yo find you..."  
Hannibal`s eyebrows rose."Oh."  
Then he smiled. "Come in, you`re freezing."  
Will stepped closer to Hannibal. With six months the man had changed, his face was thinner, hair longer and skin somewhat paler.   
Hannibal stepped back, his leather boots clicked hard on the stone steps. Will`s eyes widened, Hannibal was looking very tasty in leather. He was wearing tight ass leatherpants and a jacket. Now, only thing missing was a bike.  
Hannibal had slim, yet quite muscular body, and when he moved his head, some of his hair covered his left eye. His lips curved upwards into a smile that looked almost sinister on so perfect man.   
The way Hannibal looked in leather made Will`s mouth dry. He couldn`t help but watch as Hannibal closed the door and moved around the room, dark blonde hair falling to the shoulders.   
Will never thought that he`s find the smell of leather so alluring. Or maybe it was Hannibal`s own, special smell? Everything about Hannibal was sexy, his eyes, his hair, his smile.   
"I`ll go to the garage,"stated Hannibal,"wanna join?"  
Will could only nod, when he started following the man. Will felt his heart flutter when Hannibal shot him a sexy smile and tried not to grin.  
"Hannibal?" Will asked,"are you al-right?"  
"I`m perfectly fine."Hannibal answered," As a matter of fact I think this is the best I have felt all day."  
Hannibal smirked and took a step towards Will, closing the distance between them.  
Will reached up to a hand against Hannibal`s chest, and felt the hard muscle flex under his jacket. His other hand drifted up to Hannibal`s face and pulled it down to his, locking the lips together in a strong, passionate kiss. Will moaned into the kiss and Hannibal took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Will`s mouth. Will gasped, as Hannibal`s tongue fought for dominance with his own. Will heard the taller man moan and his hand squeezed tighter on his buttocks. The leather pants were damn tight and Will tried to open the belt.   
Will`s hands trembled, as he panted into his ear. Hot breath washed over Hannibal`s neck and he let out a small cry against Will`s shoulder.   
Will took a step back and looked into Hannibal`s brown eyes. They had glazed over almost black and with pupils blown wide open, he could see the lust taking over.   
Strong hands settled on Will`s hips, pulling him closer and when the kiss ended, those lips are on his jaw . Will tangled his fingers into Hannibal`s silky hair, as he captured those soft lips again while he managed to upsh Hannibal`s black shirt up. He felt the other man smirk against his lips, and he ignored it, while moving them both to the large sofa he had noticed, when he had entered the garage. Hannibal lost his balance and fell to the sofa, bringing Will with him. The falling brought Will against Hannibal`s body and he could feel it, the heat and hardness between Hannibal`s legs, and he smiled to him only to recieve a bite to his neck.  
"William..."his name is whispered and he pressed a hard kiss on Hannibal`s parted lips. The kiss isn`t soft anymore, the movements of his lips hard and persistent.   
Breaking away from the kiss, he tugged Hannibal`s leather pants down just enough, moved his hand down to curl his fingers around the man`s cock until he heard his name being moaned once again.   
Then, Hannibal somehow pressed his finger against Will`s lips.   
"Do....you realize, that I am...a cannibal?"  
"Yes..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
Will was a bit nervous, but nodded. "Yes."  
Hannibal switched their positions, so now Will was trapped beneath his body. He sat up, placed a palm against Will`s chest and pushed him back against the sofa.  
"Hannibal..."Will tightened his grip on the man`s shoulders.  
"Relax..."Hannibal kissed him.   
Not hearing any noises of protest, the older man went further into the neck of the man beneath him. Will felt something cold against his heated skin and snapped his eyes open.  
Hannibal had a silver knife in his hand.  
"Wha..."but he was silenced. The knife touched his neck, shoulders...Will was totally helpless.  
"I told you to trust me,"whispered Hannibal. "I am not going to kill you..."  
He made a small cut, red blood came from the small wound on Will`s shoulder. Hannibal`s tongue lashed out and he licked the thick liquid.   
Will whimpered, panting from fear and excitement. He didn`t resist and he sure as hell didn`t push Hannibal away.  
Hannibal slid the knife down Will`s stomach watching as the muscles under it moved slightly. He repeated the movement a few times before looking up at Will, adding pressure. Will winced slightly but got over it quickly, he wanted to trust Hannibal. Hannibal looked back down and watched as the blood begun to spill from the wound. He ran his finger over the wound lightly looking at Will, before bringing the finger to his mouth and sucking hard. Will moaned and thrust his hips up slightly, just wanting to get some kind of friction onto his hard cock.   
Hannibal pulled the finger from his mouth and smiled, moving his head down to Will`s stomach. He was definitely enjoying it. He looked up at Will as he slid his tongue from between his lips and moved it down the blood trail. Will let out a cry and tried to move his hips up again, but Hannibal held him down, running his tongue back up the bloody trail.   
"Mhh... Will..." Hannibal moaned, as he ground his hips down onto Will`s. Will let out a small moan.


	15. In life and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want to check this : https://www.buzzfeed.com/alannabennett/swiggity-why?utm_term=.ufR40VZMR#.hcpGd8lk5 -just for fun.

Hannibal licked Will`s stomach few more times, then sat up again.  
"You know, I could kill you,"he smiled, looking down at Will. "but I am not that hungry."  
Will let out a sigh of relief.  
"That`s what happens, when your lover is a cannibal,"Hannibal let out a small laugh.  
"Are we really doing this?" Will breathed.  
Hannibal pulled back and starred into his blue eyes.  
"Yes."he lowered his lips on Will`s again, kissing him roughly. Hannibal reached next to the sofa and got a bottle of massage oil and spread the liquid over his fingers, before he parted Will`s legs. Both men were already naked, Hannibal had only his leather jacket on. Will couldn`t even remember, when or how did he got his jeans and shirt off. Will was breathing heavily. He reached on to Hannibal`s neck, sucking and biting him. Hannibal let out a soft cry.  
Will tensed for a moment, as Hannibal`s finger found the tight ring of muscles.  
"That...feels weird,"he panted, grabbing at the sofa. Hannibal kissed along his jaw and slowly back to his lips. Will could taste his own blood on him.  
When Hannibal had a finger inside, he looked at will." Does it hurt?"  
"Not really...just foreign."Will answered honestly. Hannibal worked on Will with one finger curled and slipping it in and out, until he felt the younger man relaxing. Will hissed, as he added a second finger. Hannibal`s eyes watched Will as he stretched him further, scissoring his fingers. This time, when he curled his fingers, Will moaned loudly, eyes closing.  
"Oh fuck, do that again!" Will begged. Hannibal Lecter smiled and did as Will requested, curling his fingers against the soft nerves. Will spread his legs more, relaxing completely against the intruding fingers. Will`s mouth hung open and moaning as Hannibal kept brushing against his sweet spot. Hannibal`s deep brown eyes were locked on Will`s, as he watched him writhe. He added a third finger to prepare Will for something bigger.  
"How is it?" Hannibal asked with husky voice.  
"Good...it`s fucking good." Will moaned loudly.  
"Are you ready for my cock?" Hannibal asked, pulling his fingers free.  
"Yes,"Will moaned.  
"Beg,"Hannibal said, lubricating his cock.  
"What?"  
"I want you to beg."Hannibal said, pressing his finger almost inside.  
"You beast..."Will hissed, Hannibal begun to pull away.  
"Please, Hannibal, just do it!" Will lost himself. Hannibal smiled and with a quick snap of his hips was fully inside Will. Will`s hand fell on Hannibal`s biceps, as he moaned and cursed, his fingernails digging into Hannibal`s arms.  
"That`s it....make me bleed,"Hannibal whispered, as he begun to fuck Will in brutal space.  
"Fuck....Hannibal... fuck me!!" Will almost screamed. "Cut me..."  
Hannibal`s eyes lit up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes..." Will was dead serious. Hannibal gently ran the silver knife over Will`s chest, before he drew blood. Will hissed, as his skin was broken. Hannibal smeared the blood over his chect, while licking it from his fingers.  
"Tasty...."Hannibal smiled, while sucking at his fingers. Will watched him together with curiosity and a small hint of fear.  
"That`s hot...Hannibal," Will commented, watching the man licking his bloody lips. Hannibal leaned forward, licking at the wound on Will`s stomach, lapping up some blood.  
His hips were moving softly, hitting Will deeply and in the right places.  
Hannibal smiled wickidly, as he slid his hand around Will`s neck tightly, while fucking the younger man. Will made quiet sound, as his air was being cut off, tried to speak, but no sound came out.   
Hannibal loosened his grip slowly and leaned closer to panting Will.   
"Help...me to come!" Will breathed finally out. He was gasping for air.  
Hannibal licked his lips and curled his long fingers around Will`s cock, making the other man scream. Hannibal`s brown eyes already blown wide with lust, now darkened dangerously.   
His grip tightened on Will`s throat completely, cutting off his air, while he bit Will`s upper lip until it was bleeding. Will`s vision begun to blur as he came hard, releasing over Hannibal`s hand, between their bodies. Hannibal released quickly his death-grip on Will`s neck. Will Graham chocked out, sucking in a deep breath of cold air into his burning lungs. Hannibal almost howled, when he came inside Will`s body. Panting and shivering, he collapsed on top of Will.  
"Oh fuck, that was good,"Will breathed out.  
"Yeah..."Hannibal rolled off, both men still panting and breathing hard.  
Will ran his fingers through Hannibal`s silky hair. Hannibal rested his chin on Will`s chest, looking into his eyes.  
Hannibal raised, walking naked into the bathroom. "Gotta clean myself up."  
Will watched him walking away, admiring his well-shaped body.   
"Wanna take a bath with me?" Hannibal looked into the bedroom.  
Will rose, joining Hannibal. He ran the hot water and slipped into the bathtub slowly. Hannibal sat opposite him, a smile on his lips.  
Then he let his head fall back, blonde hair falling to his shoulders. Will just looked at him, eyes wide.  
Will leaned down and brushed a light, teasing kiss over Hannibal's mouth. He smiled at Hannibal's frustrated groan, then rewarded him with more forceful pressure on his mouth. He slid his arms around the trim waist and pressed their rapidly overheating bodies together. The water was splashing out from the bathtub.  
For a moment Hannibal thought he might go insane. Then, he felt the glorious length of his lover against him...  
The older man ravaged the younger's mouth with a hunger that shocked both of them.  
Hannibal bit the smooth neck under his lips, licking to soothe the sting.   
Hannibal gripped the younger man's buttocks hard enough to leave bruises. "Out of the bath. I want to take you in my bed"  
He had to help Will out of the bathtub, both were shaking.  
Moans and sighs of pleasure were swallowed as they kissed and each touch of hands, lips and tongues increased their arousal.   
When they reached the bedroom, Will pushed Hannibal to the matress.  
Slowly, he moven on top of the older man, admiring the view. h. He kissed, licked and sucked on the long neck, shoulders and chest, enjoying the low moans that were escaping from his lover. When he finally enclosed a peaking nipple, Hannibal arched into his touch. He continued his slow torment, lapping at the hardened nub repeatedly before moving down the broad chest.  
Inhaling the musky scent from the dark curls, he closed his fingers around the satiny length of Hannibal's penis and stroked slowly. Will licked the fluid from the slit in the reddened tip then swiped his tongue along the sensitive underside. He could feel the large chest heaving as his lover took in gasping breaths. His own arousal was surging and he could feel the wetness leaking from his cock smearing onto Hannibal's thigh. He drew the throbbing shaft into his mouth and sucked gently on the head. He pressed back against the surge of hips then reluctantly released his treasure. As much as he would have enjoyed bringing Hannibal to completion this way, there was something he wanted much more.  
Groaning at the loss of the warmth surrounding his cock, Hannibal Lecter looked up to see Will kneeling between his spread legs. His young lover glanced at the opaque bottle on the small table then met his gaze. Brown eyes looked longingly into his, silently asking for permission to continue. "Yes, William... I want to feel you within me, please," he said as he passed the small bottle to his lover.  
Removing the top from bottle, Will poured the amber liquid into his palm. He coated his fingers and reached between Hannibal's legs. He gently massaged the smooth skin behind his scrotum before bringing the tip of his finger to that puckered opening. He pressed forward slowly, shuddering in anticipation as the finger was swallowed by that velvety tightness. He slid the finger in and out a couple times before bringing a second digit to join it.  
Pushed to the edge of his endurance by those two probing fingers, Hannibal resorted to pleading. "Please, love. I need you."  
Pulling his fingers from Hannibal's body, Will attempted to move from between those long legs while pressing his lover to roll onto his stomach.  
Placing a hand on his young lover's hip, Hannibal kept Will from moving. "Like this. I want to be able to see your face." He positioned a hand behind each knee to open himself more fully.  
The sight of Hannibal making himself so open and vulnerable to him caused Will's breath to hitch. He quickly coated his penis with the oil on his palm and placed it against the opening of Hannibal's body. Darkened brown eyes locked with blue ones as he pressed past that tight ring of muscle until he was completely sheathed within that velvety tightness. "Oh...my...so hot...," he stuttered as the sensations overwhelmed him. He gave into the need to move and began thrusting into his lover's body. The love and need that shone in Hannibal's eyes was pushing him quickly to the brink so he reached for the thick erection and began stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts.  
The combination of Will's cock thrusting into his body, the pressure of that hand stroking him pushed him over the edge and Hannibal pulsed his release over his lover's fist.  
Waves of pleasure flowed through Will as he emptied his seed into the tight channel surrounding him. The hand clutching onto Hannibal's knee was the only thing that was keeping him upright. Looking down into those brown eyes, he whispered. "Love you, Hannibal Lecter..."  
"As I love you, Will." The two men stayed intertwined as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal and they finally drifted into a sated sleep.


	16. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal`s demons are haunting him.  
> Atleisk man- forgive me (in Lithuanian)  
> Aš negalejau išgelbeti jus - I could not save you  
> Aš nežinojau kaip apsaugoti jus- I didn`t know, how to protect you  
> Aš negalejau juos substabdyti tada, Mischa. Prašau, atleisk man- I could not stop them then. Forgive me

Light was spilling through the windows of the room when Hannibal awoke. At some point during the night, they had rolled onto their sides and Will Graham was tucked tightly against his chest. He pulled back slightly and ran his hand in soothing circles on the younger man's back as he watched him sleep.  
He yawned and wanted to stretch his back, but didn`t want to wake Will. Hannibal had never allowed himself to feel, not before Will. He was afraid of what complications it would bring. But now he felt better...Will had given him freedom. Will hadn`t left his side. He knew, what he was and yet he didn`t care. He wanted him.   
That is what Hannibal wanted. Someone that took him for who he was, who wasn`t scared. Someone that actually cared. Someone he cared for.   
But still, Hannibal had some dark corners in his heart. He couldn`t stop thinking about his late sister, Mischa. He was about to fall asleep again, but then Will`s phone started to ring.   
It was Jack Crawford, who`d found more bodies.  
"You...want my soul,"whispered Will, ready to leave. "You need love. I`ll be soon back!"  
Hannibal nodded, smiling.  
*Why must I love?* he thought,*Whatever you do, just don`t hurt me again. Or hurt me and you`ll understand...*

When Will came back from the work, the house was dark. It was strange. Will tried the kitchen door and found out, that it was unlocked.  
"Hannibal?" he called.  
Will walked down the hall into the kitchen, where the lights were on. There was no sign of Hannibal, though a wine corcscrew was lying abandoned on the counter, looking slightly out of place in the otherwise orderly kitchen. Will took a moment to glance into the diningroom, but it was unoccupied.  
"Hannibal?" Will pushed another door open. When Will saw the man he was trying to find, his heart sunk into the stomach and he immediately regretted his intrusion. Hannibal was sitting on his desk, elbows resting on it`s surface, with his face hidden between his hands, Will could hear some muffled words. His hair was disheveled, his untamed bangs hanging over his pale face. Beside him on the desk was an empty bottle of red wine.  
"Hannibal?" Will asked uncertainly,"Are you al-right?"  
At the sound of his voice, Hannibal raised his face from his hands. His eyes were red and swollen, and the lines on his face seemed darker than usual, as if gravity had increased the weight on him.   
"Mischa?" Hannibal asked, his voice constricted with something, that sounded like grief to Will. His eyes were unfocused, and Will wondered if he actually knew that someone was standing in the room with him.  
"Mischa?" Will repeated, confused "No Hannibal. It`s me, Will."  
Hannibal dropped his head back between his hands, and his shoulders started to shake as tears seeped between his fingers. In between sobs, Hannibal was saying something in a language Will didn`t understand.   
He kept hearing Mischa, but the rest was muffled by Hannibal`s hands.   
Hannibal was completely undone and Will was at loss for what to do, disconcerted at seeing this normally so well-composed man clearly in pain before him. Taking a few uncertain steps toward the desk, Will noticed one of Hannibal`s suit jackets on the floor next to him. Reaching out cautiously, Will placed a gentle hand on his arm.  
"Hey, Hannibal, listen...it`s going to be okay..." Will tried to assure, but when Hannibal felt the touch on his arm, he let out an anguished cry and turned toward Will to grab Will`s shirt into his hands.   
He rested his forehead against Will`s chest and his shoulders shook as he continued rambling on, slurring together unfamiliar words.  
"Atleisk man....atleisk man..."Will felt hot tears seeping into the fabric of his silken shirt."Aš negalejau išgelbeti jus...Mischa..."  
Will could smell the wine on Hannibal, but he stood there, not leaving his lover.  
"It`s okay. It`s okay...everything`s okay,"Will tried to soothe, patting Hannibal ackwardly on the back.  
"Aš nežinojau... kaip apsaugoti jus... atleisk man,"the words were chocked and strained.   
Will allowed Hannibal to cling to him, pressing a still hand against his back as Hannibal`s body was shaking. It felt like an eternity,when he was like that. Many minutes passed, the silence in the room filled only by Hannibal crying, until, eventually, the tears begun to subside, replaced by exhaustion.   
Will sighed. "I guess I better get you upstairs,"saying it more to himself than to Hannibal, who, Will was sure, was too far gone to know what`s happening.  
Will attempted to get Hannibal to uncurl his fingers from his shirt, Hannibal complied, slowly unclenching his fists. Stepping to one side, Will grasped Hannibal`s upper arm with one hand and placed the other around his waist. Hannibal followed the gentle pressure and stood up, swaying dangerously without the chair underneath his body.   
"Atleisk man...Mischa,"Hannibal was still crying, trying to hang on.  
Will brought Hannibal to the bed and had the man sit down on the mattress. As Will removed Hannibal`s tie and waistcoat, Hannibal stared blankly ahead, jaw slack, eyes bloodshot.  
When Will swung Hannibal`s leg onto the bed, Hannibal`s tear-crusted eyes met his own.  
"Mischa,"he whispered.   
Will shook his head."It`s okay Hannibal, I`m here now."  
"Aš negalejau juos substabdyti tada, Mischa. Prašau, atleisk man..."his voice cracked. Resting his head on thw pillow, Hannibal closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
Will quietly left the room, leaving Hannibal to rest.

After some hours Will knocked on Hannibal`s door. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes,"said Hannibal, his voice quiet.  
Will cautiously stepped in. Hannibal wasn`t okay, that was sure. His eyes were less swollen, but he was still looking terrible.  
"Are you sure, you`re al-right?" his irritation dropped and he put his hand around Hannibal`s shoulders.  
"I`m..."Hannibal could barely speak. He put his thumb up to say "I`m fine", but Will wasn`t sure about it.  
"There`s a murder, not far from here and Jack wants us to investigate it,"Will explained, when they both were outside.  
The scene of the murder was only a few blocks away and when they were facing it, Hannibal suddenly fell to the ground, trying not to throw up.  
"Hannibal?!" Will bent down next to him, placing his hands on the other`s shoulders. "What`s wrong all of a sudden?"  
Hannibal was gasping for hair and when Will pushed his hair out from his forehead, he felt, that Hannibal was hot. "You`re burning hot... you got a fever!"  
Hannibal looked at the crime scene again...it was definitely someone, who was copying him, and then to Will. He looked at Will`s blue eyes and that was the last thing he remembered, before he passed out.


	17. Another killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new crime, a new killer.

A woman laid in the pool of her own blood, her face a scary parody of a smile. It ruined her once lovely visage. Will Graham looked down at her with gore encrusted knife still in hand, and tried to remember, that he wasn`t the killer. And also Hannibal wasn`t, this time... Or was he? Suddenly, Will had an odd feeling... the same, when he had dreams about the stag. A ghould had, one newly turned by the looks of it, someone who had once been her friend, a person she had trusted.  
"She knew her killer,"Will said quietly, mostly to himself.   
He wondered, if he had screamed because of terror again. Sometimes it happened during the reconstructions, when he was reliving the past, thinking about the victims.  
He had taken off his gloves at one point, his fingers covered in blood, smelling like metal. Sweet and disgusting at the same time.   
A shuffle of movement told Will, that Jack and others were still standing right outside the dead woman`s bedroom.   
Hannibal had passed out and had to be brought back to his home quickly.   
Will always seemed to be wearing red in one way or another.   
"You wanna tell me why you`re holding the murder weapon and contaminating the crime scene?" asked Jack Crawford, while entering the room. Startled, Will dropped the knife, having forgotten that he was even holding it.  
"You know, I work through touch."Will muttered, hoping that Jack wouldn`t notice his trembling hands.   
"You`ve never had to touch a weapon before." Jack said with loaded concern. "And...if memory serves, you`ve always avoided all kinds of contact with deceased before. Now I find you standing over the victim with a knife in hand. What has changed?"  
"I got lost in the reconstruction,"Will tried to explain, his tone bitter.   
"Will...you don`t get lost."Jack said slowly.   
"But I did...this was very strange."  
Jack inhaled deeply, but did not move."Also, you didn`t find the murderer, but instead you found Hannibal..."  
"True,"Will slowly turned around. He noticed a letter on the table. This was a strange letter, there was only the simple letter M, but it was like four crossed swords.   
*Strange,*thought Will, *do we have a new criminal mastermind here? And what does this M mean? I nkow, I have seen it before...*  
He picked the letter quickly up and put in into his pocked, then turned to Jack Crawford. "We have a new problem here. I am almost sure, that this is not the Chesapeake Ripper here, but someone else. And far more cruel."  
"Oh," was all, that Jack Crawford could say.  
"This copycat doesn`t want to eat people, but wants to consume them."sighed Will, "He or she is seeking attention of someone."  
"Why?" asked Jack, feeling uncomfortable.  
"I wish I knew."

Later that evening, someone knocked on Hannibal`s door. Hannibal walked downstairs to see, who it was. He was planning on dealing with that rude, rude person...He was still feverish a bit, and felt kinda weak.  
*Or maybe not this time,*he thought as soon, as he opened the front door.  
"Good evening, Will,"he smiled, no longer bothered by the late hour.  
"I need to talk with you," Will hugged him, before he entered the house.  
Hannibal smiled, brushing hair away from his right eye.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Hannibal asked, heading to the kitchen.  
Will didn`t answer, only showed him the piece of paper with the letter M.  
Hannibal looked at it, even took it into his hand. He was silent for a very long time, then turned to face Will Graham again. For the first time, Will believed he saw fear in his brown eyes.  
"Where was it?"  
"On the crime scene, on the table."  
"I see."Hannibal walked to his table, still deep in his thoughts." I assume, Crawford didn`t see it?"  
"Right." Will tried to touch Hannibal`s hand, but the older man wasn`t moving.  
"We got a big problem, Will."Hannibal looked directly at Will`s blue eyes. " Does the name Moriarty tell you something?"  
"I`m not sure..."  
"He`s the most cruel, very smart criminal mastermind from London. Only a few people, except his own men know, how he looks like."Hannibal took a breath," He never gets his own hands dirty...so now I wonder, why is he here?"  
"That bad, huh?" asked Will.  
Hannibal gave no answer. He was standing close to the window, the paper in his hand.   
*Why is that man from London copying me?* wondered Hannibal, his eyes not leaving the paper. *What does he want from me? And most importanly, why me?*  
He didn`t want to make Will worry, so he seemingly forgot it. But his brain was working with the new problem. Hannibal knew, that he was the target. The predator had become the prey.  
Or had he? Hannibal knew, that surely he would try to oversmart the criminal genius.  
Hannibal tried to recall, when he`d first seen Moriarty. The dark brown eyes, much like Hannibal`s own, haunted him too much, but not in the slightest threatening way. Hannibal wasn`t afraid nor he`d felt whatever emotion, when he saw the man first time. There was something special, sinister in him, for sure. But Hannibal had seen men like that before.  
Hannibal could easily point out a psychopath, when he saw one. A wolf would know, when there was another wolf on the field...  
Hannibal even believed, that he`d seen the man, disguised, though. 

James Moriarty liked to have his time. He liked to think, that nobody would see through his disguises, when he was stalking someone. Especially, when it came to a dark-blonde cannibal.   
He took his time on the shower, purposefully running his hands with expensive shampoo through his hair. Clean, shaven and fresh, the real artistry could begin...


	18. Moriarty: the game of cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Tod- Death in German language  
> Je veux ton amour,et je veux ta revanche-I want your love and I want your revenge in French language

Sensual, yet masculine hands rolled individual lace-topped socks over legs, that Venus would have wept over.   
He found his favorite deodorant, Lucyfer`s Lady, and poured it all over himself.   
Hannibal Lecter most definitely didn`t stand a chance.  
He hurried to the crimescene, that he`d constructed last night, to get Hannibal`s attention once again.   
James Moriarty adjusted the collar of his trench coat and pushed his sunclasses higher up to his sharp nose. Even in the reflection of a squad car window, he looked sharp. A finely refined disguise.  
"FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford?"  
The brown man jumped, as he heared Moriarty`s voice. James snorted to himself, as he faced the Agent.  
"You must be Detective Tod?"Crawford struck out his left hand. "I knew they would send someone to help Will Graham."  
James Moriarty nodded, but ignored the offered handshake, instead took a cigarette, his eyes fixed on the two men checking the crime scene. The younger man had brown, curly hair and blue eyes, he was talking with the tall man, who had caught Moriarty`s interest. The tall and a bit older man was pale, with dark blond hair and beautiful, brown eyes. When he spoke, Moriarty could hear some lithuanian accent.   
*So, that`s the man I want to have some time with,* he thought, slowly walking closer.  
Hannibal was checking at the corpse, when he noticed from the corner of his eye, that a tall and pale man was moving closer. At first, he didn`t pay the man any attention, but then he saw his eyes- the same dark brown eyes, that he saw long time ago in a local bar in Chesapeake. It was just after he`d killed an FBI agent. And now, the same man was there with Jack Crawford.  
The pale man came behind Hannibal and whispered so quietly, that Will couldn`t hear him :" Je veux ton amour,et je veux ta revanche."  
Hannibal froze for a second, but collected himself very quickly.  
When Hannibal turned around, the strange man was standing between Bedelia du Maurier and Jack Crawford.  
"Hannibal," Jack nodded to Will`s and Hannibal`s direction," is already here. With our best man, Will Graham. Hannibal`s a genius and I totally trust him..."  
Moriarty nodded again, pinching his face to look even more soured to hide his interest, "I guess, he won`t be a problem."  
"Morning, gentelmen," Jack Crawford called out, as he walked closer to Hannibal and Will," we got ourselves a new man on point with us today. Detective Tod from one of our southern divisions."  
Hannibal barely glanced over, then managed to make something similar to a smile." Of course, Crawford. You don`t need to worry, Detective....Tod, you say... we know each other."  
Crawford was a bit confused, because Hannibal certainly didn`t look like he knew the new man on the field. "As you say...Doctor Lecter."  
In turn, Hannibal rolled his eyes, as he begun to check the corpses. There were no puncture wounds, no self-defense or anything.   
Moriarty hoped, that Hannibal would make a fluorishing gesture, like a ring master... a sociopathic ring master, none the less.   
*Prepare to be amazed.*  
But nothing. Hannibal`s gaze remained blank.   
"It`s poison."he simply pointed out."They were treated with dignity upon death- executed, cleanly and with mercy." Hannibal again checked at the two bodies, man and woman.  
Moriarty, who stood quite close, could barely hide the smile, that was about to tear his face apart. Hannibal Lecter was smarter than he had thought. And seeing him working, it was amazing!  
"And,"Hannibal continued, " if you paid any time for news here, you would know, that this man and woman were wanted for murder and robbery."  
Moriarty couldn`t stop himself and came closer again." A killer who kills killers? Why?"  
Hannibal`s eyes snapped up to find Moriarty`s.  
"The same question, why you have a knife with you,"he whispered so quietly, that only James Moriarty could hear."Put it away..."  
Moriarty slowly turned and left the crime scene. Enough of it for one day.

When Hannibal returned to his Druden-home, he`d recieved a letter. It smelled like Hugo Boss, when he took it into his hand.  
Hannibal shook his head, he didn`t like too sweet odours. Something spicy yes, but sweet odours made him sick.  
Slowly, he opened the letter.  
*I`d like to have some private time with you, Doctor Hannibal Lecter.  
M. *  
Hannibal felt both threatened and intrigued on the same time. This Moriarty was smart, but his behavior was not clear.  
It was about midnight, when Will Graham came to Hannibal`s place.   
Hannibal was about to get undressed, when he heard the door to his bedroom open and turned around. The young man's face was ghostly pale in the moonlight, his eyes silvery.  
"Will?" asked Hannibal, stepping closer." Are you okay?"  
The younger man nodded and smiled softly, one finger to his lips.   
"Listen, Hannibal. I don't like it." Will came to stand next to his lover." This man, the new one from the crime scene..."he begun hesitantly.  
"It was Moriarty."  
Will`s blue eyes widened." You sure?"  
"I have seen the man before."  
"What does he want?"  
"Me."Hannibal kept his voice low."He is after me..."  
"But...why?" Hannibal could feel Will`s fear.  
"I wish I knew. Maybe he wants to know, how it would feel to talk with someone as evil as him...Who knows?"


	19. Caught and tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is in trouble.

The flail hung from a hook on the wall.  
Hannibal Lecter hung from chains slung over a wooden crossbeam, watching it.  
Strictly speaking, he supposed, it wasn't a flail in the traditional agricultural sense of the word. It had a wooden handle, and seven leather strips had been woven round the wood, with another good metre of each strip left to dangle down. But the thongs were tipped with tiny iron crescents like the claws of a cat, not the bars of wood that might have threshed wheat.  
They would bruise far less. They would cut more. ..  
He swallowed convulsively; screwed his eyes shut; opened them again. The flail was still there.  
How unkind of them, to leave the instrument of his coming punishment hanging in front of him like some grotesque cranefly, its spidery legs black against the crumbling grey stone. It left him far too much time to imagine the leather landing on his bared flesh. He swallowed again, clenching his jaw so his teeth wouldn't chatter. Hannibal could barely remember, what had happened to him before he`d gotten into his dungeon. He had a nice time with Will Graham, but then, for some reason he`d left his house. He remembered walking down a dark street, then a blow to his head and...nothing.  
He was sure, that Moriarty was behind this attack.  
It wasn't just nerves: in the damp of the cellar, it was hard to stop his naked body shivering. The chains that pulled Hannibal`s arms over his head jingled softly, keeping time with the shudders he couldn't repress. Barrels of beer loomed in the shadows beyond the light of the single wall sconce; under his soles, the flagstones were chill. He shuffled his feet ineffectually. The unyielding shackles round his ankles spread his legs apart, and the cold was shrivelling his exposed balls and cock.  
It was the sight of the flail, though, that sunk a pit of cold in his belly. He waited, trying to keep his breathing even and his senses alert, for quite some time before the trapdoor behind him swung open. Wooden stairs creaked under the weight of the men descending; Hannibal counted two.  
"It'll take you but half an hour," one said. Hannibal had never heard this voice before.  
The man with him grunted acceptance.  
"And do you a good job," the first man said."James Moriarty wants him unhurt."  
Sheer terror ripped through Hannibal's frame. So, it was Moriarty, after all...  
Then someone else came down the stairs, slowly.  
When Hannibal looked up, fear beginning to curdle his stomach once more, he met narrowed blue eyes searching his face. His breath stopped.  
But there was nothing he could do- a gag was keeping him silent.  
Moriarty came to stand behind Hannibal. A hand covered with leather wrapped itself around Hannibal's cock, which had risen up without him even realising. Callouses scraped over the soft skin.  
"Yes," the man said irrefutably. "You want it. And I am the man who will give it to you." He let Hannibal's cock go to reach out for the flail. Its handle was swallowed by his broad hands.  
"I'll cut you gentle at first," James Moriarty said, shadows darkening brown eyes to black. "But it won't be gentle at the end."  
Hannibal began to shake again, pulling urgently at his bonds, making the chains rattle in his agitation. Moriarty ignored his efforts, walking out of Hannibal's sight to a spot behind him. He craned his neck to see, whining pleas behind the gag: no words of protest, only entreaty. If he could change this, he would, he would ...  
"Quiet now. Look forward."  
The decision had been taken from him. Heart pounding, Hannibal struggled to obey instead. Only when the chains had gone silent, and the noises slapping against the stone walls had diminished to Hannibal's quick panting breaths alone, did the flail whirr into life.  
Fierce bee stings exploded across the width of his shoulders.  
Hannibal cried out as the little claws caught in skin, before the leather slackened and slithered back down to his hips in a caress as gentle as the strike had been harsh. "Unnhh!"  
The second blow struck him unawares. He tried to yell, bucking in the chains. It was long moments before the flare of mindless pain resolved into separate burning lines painted lower down, round his ribs. This time, the claws had curled round under his arm. Every gasping breath brought their serrations to a nice pitch just short of agony.  
Once again he was soothed by strokes to his hair and nape, incongruously gentle. "Bite down on the leather. It'll help."  
Tears spiking on his lashes,anger in his eyes, Hannibal clenched his jaws around the bit, holding on desperately. He wasn't made to wait long. The sound of footsteps to his right, and then the fire of the flail, falling across the rows already ploughed over his shoulders.  
"Take its measure." Moriarty's hands came to buttress his waist, the thongs of the flail brushing against his leg. "Give it some time."  
All the way down his spine to the base of Hannibal`s diaphragm the lashes had crossed, leaving the flesh pulsing with a low furious heat, vicious counterpoint to the savage claw-nips at his sides. He moaned into the gag as the sensations built, the sting of the lashes worsening and deepening.  
Unbelievably, his torturer chuckled into his sweat-streaked hair. "Your prick's still content - has more sense than you do." Then the hand without the flail was on his stomach, closing over his still-erect cock; and all the flame over his back blazed into his belly to follow it.  
The hand fondled him, running over his genitals and squeezing lightly until he was whimpering, helpless to do otherwise. It was not that the pain had gone, as he'd often thought it would, reading about this.  
"No. Not yet."  
So he held, and endured, while Moriarty pumped him in long, deliberate passes. Rough skin pulled on delicate tissue in a caress that was pleasure and pain itself, the pain just enough to keep him back from orgasm.  
A finger slid into his crack and he shuddered, trying to escape from it.  
It left. The flail came.  
He was already flinching forward before it hit, his muscles immediately taut against the chains at the very sound of the leather whipping through the air; but there was no escape to be had. The seven thongs raked him from the curve of his hip down to the overhang of his buttocks, each one snaking round to bite its tooth into the soft flesh of his side.  
Hannibal screamed. The sound was muffled by the gag.  
Moriarty did not wait for it to stop. Instead he stepped to one side and swung again while Hannibal was still wailing, this blow finding the other buttock. Hannibal arched up, grabbing onto the chains with his hands, trying to haul himself out of the way.  
Then, Moriarty spoke again. "Do you know, what darkness is?"  
Hanibal shook his head.  
"The definition of darkness is the absence of light. You cannot see darkness. Darkness cannot exist with light. Darkness cannot be explained..."his breathing was hot against Hannibal`s shoulders. "Darkness only comes, when everything else is gone. Darkness is nothing...then darkness is everything."  
The third stroke cut underneath, splaying across the back of his thigh and up over the jouncing bottom-cheek, grazing the slashes already there. The metal claws spattered along the outside curve of his leg like burning fat.


	20. James Moriarty and Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has his way with Hannibal. Can the good Doctor escape him?

"Down," Moriarty told to Hannibal. There was a sternness to that order which penetrated even through the agony that was now his backside. Weeping, Hannibal slid to the ground.  
Welts, instantly formed, burned across every part of his arse, a conflagration more fiery than anything he'd imagined from this. Now that the lashes had stopped falling, and Hannibal was no longer in the first paroxysms of shock, he could appreciate them better. Still hanging on to the chains for dear life, he twisted and writhed as if that might ease it.* I`m going to make you pay...*  
That hand again, on the small of his back this time, the only place from nape to knee the flail had not marked. A thumb stroked across the soft, untouched skin, a silent command for him to stop his jiggling. The flame of the lashes had not dimmed; it was impossible to control himself. Yet he had to try. Slowly, Hannibal grew still.  
In reward, fingers crawled into his crack. He jerked when they brushed the fresh stripes, and found himself whining; but when James Moriarty said, "Shove out your arse, Hannibal," he did so, going up on his toes again to thrust his buttocks back. The concentration needed to balance there was enough to make the sudden tension on abused flesh endurable.  
It took him time to realise that there was oil dribbling down into the proffered cleft; and although nothing could possibly hurt him as much as his poor bottom now did, he found himself grateful for the oil when two thick fingers pressed into his hole. A third finger shoved the other two apart.  
"Mmmph." That was all the noise Hannibal could make, because, as before, he suddenly wanted - needed - had to have - anything. Anything this evil, sadistic man with three stout fingers up his hole would give to him. He moaned again, thrusting himself back on to them, begging mutely to be fucked. Beaten. Sucked dry. Whatever this man pleased. Anything to let him come.  
The man walked round to face him, while he settled gingerly back on his heels before glancing up.  
Such deep brown eyes he found looking down on him! He'd forgotten, in just these few minutes - had it been as much as twenty minutes since this had begun? Surely not - quite what the man looked liked, how striking that craggy face really was.  
Despairing, Hannibal screwed his eyes shut, his mouth still making its piteous sounds.  
Hannibal thought he would pass out - his head was swimming, small explosions lit the space behind his eyelids - and the pounding in his ears made the sound of the flail hitting the flagstones seem so far away. There was nothing but the scarlet agony between his thighs.  
Then he felt something thick, human, pressing into his body. Groaning, Hannibal gave himself up to the sensation of its long, distending glide in. Moriarty growled, grabbing at Hannibal's thighs to push harder; he accepted the intense burn of hands grasping the newly-whipped skin, wriggling to aid them in their task. There was a low groan behind him, and then the abrasion of cloth on his buttocks, bringing them to full flame again: he keened with the flare of it, still too urgent for the penetration to pull back. Moriarty was pressing full-length against him, the leather apron scraping against his shoulder blades, the shaft he needed sinking deep. It rubbed itself on the inner contours of his anus, pulling out, shoving all the way back in.  
He - oh gods, it was too much. HAnnibal`s body yielded, overwhelmed; as he sank the man lifted him, his weight settling on the mighty root, his feet lifting to hook themselves behind the man's booted calves. He let himself be shoved up and pulled down, shuddering with the violent motion. The chains around his wrists helped hold him aloft.  
"Yes!" Moriarty said fiercely, cramming himself in. "You want to be fucked ...come on. Give it to me ..."  
"Do it!" Moriarty commanded, surging into Hannibal, hands brutal on the new wounds. One gathered his testicles, closing over them in a steady, even pressure. Hannibal yelled into the gag, his entire body convulsing, the pain too much to be borne, the pleasure spiking madly. "Come now, Lecter. Come for me."  
*I ...I can't! *  
But he could - oh, he could, if the cock ramming into him would just take him that little bit higher, split him that little bit wider. If his skin could sting sharper, his balls swell fuller, if every nerve in his body craving release could just have - something more!  
A thumb pressed beneath his cock-head; fingers wiped ungently over the oozing slit. "Now!"  
That last small burn was enough. He came, shrieking, his seed spurting up in a glory that whited out all the pain for ever and ever.

When Hannibal woke, he was on the floor, alone. His body was burning from all that abuse and he felt weak. But when he looked around he realized, that finally he was left alone. At least for some time...  
His body was shaking from cold and pain, but somehow he managed to get on his knees...then, he stood up.  
The wall was icy cold, Hannibal had to step away from it.   
*How the hell am I going to get away from here?* wondered Hannibal, touching the hard, wooden door. Luckily, the door wasn`t closed.   
Hannibal stopped for a single moment, because he was still naked and dripping blood.   
"Goddammit!" Hannibal swore. "Do I really have to kill somebody just to get some clothes for myself..."

When James Moriarty went to see his prisoner again, he had a bad surprise. Hannibal was gone.   
By the red marks on the walls Moriarty knew, that the good Doctor was injured and bleeding. Of course, he had to bleed.  
*With this icy weather he`ll freeze to death, before he`ll get back to Dryden.* thought Moriarty. He wasn`t worried about Lecter`s health, he had his fun and nothing else mattered.  
But if his captive survived, it might cause some serious trouble later.   
*I`ll go and find him tomorrow,*thought Moriarty, and walked up the stairs to his victorian style bed-room again.


	21. In need of help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is in pretty bad condition, again.

When Will opened in the middle of the night the door of Hannibal`s house, he saw a tall figure.   
"Will..." and Hannibal almost collapsed through the door. Will somehow managed to get a hold on him and dragged him inside.   
Because the lights were off, Will couldn`t see, how bad Hannibal`s condition really was, but he could imagine.   
Will dragged Hannibal to the big violet sofa and put the small lamp on. Next thing he did, was to gasp because now he saw, how badly Hannibal was injured.  
Hannibal raised his head very slowly, to look at Will. He would have cried for help, but there was no strength in his voice, just a whisper. His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the air around him.  
He looked like he`d been through dirt and dust and blood. He couldn't seem to stop shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times he could manage, but every time he'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking would force him awake. "I'll get better. I'll get better," he repeated to himself, feebly rubbing away at his arms in a sickly attempt to cease the unsettling chill that continued to run down his spine and made his skin crawl. Finally, he fell asleep, he looked like he was dead, only his chest was quietly moving.  
When Will came from the kitchen, he stood there for a minute, then came closer and gently touched Hannibal`s forehead. Hannibal felt like he was in fire, fever was eating him.

When Hannibal woke up, he was Will Graham sitting and sleeping on the chair next to him. He`d been there the whole time, when Hannibal was sleeping.   
"Will..." Hannibal whispered, touching his hand. "Why didn`t...you go to bed?"  
Will opened his blue eyes and yawned." Simply couldn`t leave you here, alone." Then he pulled his chair closer. "How are you feeling?"  
Hannibal sighed painfully." Not so good..."  
"What happened to you? When you went out, I saw a figure following you, but I wasn`t entirely sure."  
Hannibal covered his face with his hands." You were right, there was somebody. Moriarty..."  
"What?" Will couldn`t believe, what he was hearing. "What did he do to you?"  
Hannibal didn`t answer, he was crying silently.  
Will gently touched Hannibal`s shoulder. It had to be bad, what Moriarty had done...it really had to be very bad.   
Hannibal took a shaky breath and his brown eyes found Will`s baby-blue ones.   
"I`m sorry, Will... I don`t want to talk about what happened... not yet."  
Will was getting a clue about how bad things really were. Those scars, bleeding, Hannibal`s weakness.

Hannibal was tired. Tired of causing Will so much pain and problems. Tired of helping people, who didn`t care.  
And he was so done. Done with all of it.  
He was just a human, weak and tortured. How could he be with Will? Not after Moriarty...Not after this.  
Hannibal was so tired.  
He knew, that Will didn`t blame him, but he did. He blamed himself for what had happened. Will wouldn`t care, if he died. He would be sad, but get over it quickly.  
Hannibal wanted to feel pain, to go to sleep and never wake up again. He was tired and didn`t want to go on anymore.   
He tried to stop his tears, but he couldn`t. Hannibal collapsed onto his bead, shaking uncontrollably. His body was on fire, everything ached, and his chest felt too tight for him to breathe. But he wouldn`t cry.   
His mind was racing between letting go and getting vengeance. The shaking of his body was slowing down, and his mind was ready to get something done.   
His body was still aching because of Moriarty`s torture skills, but it wouldn`t stop him. Hannibal was happy, that Will hadn`t seen his bleeding wounds and scars.  
He took his shirt off and put it on the crair- it was covered with stained blood. His blood.  
When he looked at the mirror, he was Will standing on the doorway. *Dang!*  
What Will saw, made him gasp from horror and pain. Hannibal`s back was covered in scars and Will`s eyes widened. Hannibal instantly swirled around, showing that his front wasn`t so damaged, his expression that of someone who`s secret had been discovered by someone they last wanted it discovered by.  
They stared at each other, neither saying a word but both understanding the other`s feelings.   
"Hannibal," Will finally asked,"did Moriarty do this to you?"  
Hannibal looked at him with his brown eyes, "Yes."  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Will looked at him, eyes pleading Hannibal to not brush it off.  
Hannibal sighed. He knew, that he couldn`t avoid this conversation with Will Graham forever, Hannibal even didn`t know why he wanted to. "Moriaty wanted to kill you if I... would not give myself to him..."  
Will swallowed before he asked shakily "You did it for us?"  
His eyes locked to Hannibal, who answered, "I had no choice at this time. Now I wanna get my revenge."  
"May I see them?" Will asked and Hannibal froze.  
"It`s okay,"Hannibal smiled, "I was surprised."He turned around exposing his back to Will, who moved around him.  
He reached out to trace a scar but pulled away, when Hannibal flinched slightly."Do they hurt?" he asked horrified.  
"Alot. But it get`s better soon." he smiled weakly.  
"Can I help you or something...?"  
Hannibal turned half-way, putting his hand quickly behind his back. But Will had already seen the knife in his hand.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes widening in horror, when he realized, that he might have caught Hannibal on attempting to kill himself. "You better put that thing away!"  
Hannibal gave no answer, he only sighed deeply and did, as Will told him.  
Will took his cold hands between his own. "You really wanted to kill yourself, huh? It must have been very bad, then..."  
Hannibal`s eyes were sad.   
"I don`t know...what I wanted, Will."  
"Whatever you do....Hannibal, don`t kill yourself."  
Hannibal relaxed, somehow. "I might have an idea... but that would be very bloody."


	22. Getting better? If only...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I`m really not good at writing summaries, but I can try. Basically- don`t play games with a cannibal, even if you are another criminal mastermind.

One day, when Will was going to work, he saw a weird man, stragner, but somehow familiar. He appeared to be in his mid-forties. His hair was done very nicely, he had some form of oil mixed in to give a short but noticeable wavy form to the black strands. His forehead was almost square, large and imposing, but not laughably so. A few lines were laid upon it, but they were dismissive as tricks of light. His eyebrows were impossibly straight, his eyes made of rich mahogany. Eyes that told of many secrets but held them locked in a strongbox so beautiful that you wouldn't dare to open in fear of what you might find within.  
Something evil was around him, Will felt like goosepumps coming and some fear fixed with nausea.  
* Doctor Tod,*was Will`s first thought, and then... *It must be Moriarty. But what`s he doing here?*  
Will tried to be so unnoticeable as he could. He even forgot for a moment, how to breathe. Then, the dangerous man was gone.  
Will remembered, that about five days Hannibal was moving back to Chesapeake, so maybe, just maybe this all could be over. Or not.  
But seeing Moriarty here was a sign of danger. At least for Will Graham.  
Slowly and head full of thoughts, Will walked home. There had been no crimes recently, so he was very bored. At least he had his dogs. But first, he wanted to check his office.

"So...this is where you work."  
Will turned around to see Hannibal Lecter standing in the doorway, smiling.  
"Sorry, it`s not as fancy as your office."  
Hannibal huffed a laugh, the sound barely audible as he stopped in front of Will. "Are you busy?" he asked, looking at the papers on the desk.  
"Just finished marking them. Why?"  
"I finished the profile,"he relpied, handing the folder to Will."I thought you would like to check it before we give it to Jack."  
Will opened the file, eyes roamed over it, then he looked at Hannibal."Did you add much to what I sent to you?"  
"Not a lot,"Hannibal was sitting on his desk,"just tweaked it."  
"Think it will be good enough?"  
"I think so..."  
Will was leaning back in his chair, face tilting upwards. "I think Jack wanted us to wait."  
"For what?"  
"For the third one. The Ripper usually kills in threes..."  
"And he will,"Hannibal murmured, mouth tilting up in a grin. "He will..."  
Will didn`t doubt in that. He knew, that Hannibal was plotting revenge against Moriarty and his men. Will had never witnessed Hannibal, when he was killing. He knew, he wanted to see him doing it.  
"Do you think we should wait?"  
"Maybe. The new kill would drive many people crazy."Hannibal told him."Anything new about Moriarty?"  
"No. They still don`t know, where his hideout was. No clues were left behind."  
"Something tells me, that those criminals will be exposed soon."

And there was the third kill.  
Will just got out from the shower, when the phone started to ring.  
"Hello?"  
"There`s been another one,"Jack`s tone was obviously angry,"this time it`s Sebastian Moran."  
"The Ripper?"  
"Seems so."  
Will rushed out, excited to see, what kind of masterpiece Hannibal had created this time.

The crime scene was a field, an empty place situated in the middle of nowhere. It was overgrown with trees and vegetation, filled with hiding spots and open areas, that were perfect for a crime.  
Jack met Will in front of an opening, his face both shocked and angry.  
"Jack,"Will greeted him.  
"Will!" Jack smiled, a bit too cheerfully.  
"I need to...see the scene..."Will managed to say.  
Jack sighed. "Very well then..."  
It was pretty gruesome. The girl, Eve Lock, had been crucified, but in the most appaling way possible.  
The killer didn`t take very much time. It was done hastily, with little care. Most likely, because he was in a hurry. Instead of the nails being driven into the wrists, they were holding at the ankles. The ankles weren`t even held down. The throat was slit and blood was all over the place. Her back had been mutilated horribly, with large, red shards of glass being embedded within, pointing in opposite directions like some sort of wings.  
Will closed himself in one...two...three...  
* No hard feelings between us. You`re just convenient for my plans. You don`t know me and I don`t know you, but they will understand either way. I slit your throat to mock them, because they`d understand the signifance of the act. I taint your innocence with devilry... You are the lamb I have slaughtered...you are the prize.  
You bare the message of my making. I want them to know that I am here, that I remember.  
They will come because I have what they care for.  
Vengeance will be mine!!! *  
Will stepped back slightly, turning around.  



	23. Exit light, enter night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally gets his revenge, Moriarty tastes his own medicine.

James Moriarty was sitting in his garden, admiring the autumn colors- the red, orange and green leaves. Next to him, on the table, was a scull-shaped cup with his favorite cigars. Moriatry was actually worried, because someone was harvesting his minions.   
He knew, who to blame, but he needed to get the man red-handed.   
Moriarty closed his eyes, relaxing...  
Suddenly a dark figure got behind him and the sun, he opened his eyes. Cold, brown eyes looked at him.  
"Am I evil? Yes I am." said Hannibal, making no movement. Then he turned his head, a cruel smile ran accross his pale face. "Today is a good day to get my vengeance..."  
Moriatry was quiet, not daring to move. Somehow, he was afraid of this man.  
Then, Hannibal Lecter turned around, and there was a boddle of white La Conda in his hand.   
"Maybe we should sit down and talk..." he came next to the professor, who looked up and felt suddenly relieved. Just maybe....maybe he would not die tonight.   
"You aren`t so evil..."smiled Moriarty, taking the offered wine.  
"Evil is a point of view."answered Hannibal, sitting next to the pale professor. " No one who, like me, conjures up the most evil of those half-tamed demons that inhabit the human breast, and seeks to wrestle with them, can expect to come through the struggle unscathed..."  
" All things truly wicked start from an innocence."commented Moriarty,"but...why are you what you are...I mean, you`re the Chesapeake Ripper...Why?"  
"That`s something...even you wouldn`t understand."grinned Hannibal,"As intelligent as you are...But you are rude."  
"And we both know, what happens to people who are rude, don`t we?"  
"Indeed," doctor Lecter replied, fixing his gaze to the wine on the table. "Care to bring some classes?"  
"Of course,"Moriarty replied, hiding his excitement. He stood up and went through the front door.

When Moriarty wake up, he couldn`t move. He let out a small gasp as he sucked in some air.   
"Finally up, Jim..."a familiar voice came from the shadows.  
*Shit!* Moriarty thought for himself,*this is bad...*  
He didn`t want to open his eyes, but a hard slap on his cheek forced him.   
"Come on, Jim,"Hannibal snarled, "open your eyes!"  
"What... are you going to do?" Moriarty realized, that he was naked and couldn`t move his legs and arms.  
Hannibal sat in front of his captive and took out a cigar. Then he cocked his head and smiled a cruel smile. "I`m going to get my revenge."  
The smoke made Moriarty cough, Hannibal laughed at him.  
Despite his anger, Moriarty broke a sweat. "Hannibal Lecter, you will regret this" he breathed.   
He slid the leather strap across the skinny body, teasing between the thighs and then...   
Crack!   
"AAUGH!!"   
"Love that. You'll get more."   
Crack! over the thighs again.   
"p-please, I...AKK!!" over the stomach this time.   
Moriarty moaned, trying to get free from chains. His cock swelled with each stroke.   
Hannibal grinned, voice thick with lust. "What's this?" he pulled the rigid flesh. Curling the strap he whacked across the tender sacs, watching with satisfaction as they reddened and puffed as well.   
Jim groaned in his throat, thrashing and jerking wildly. His stomach clenched as the strokes moved up, stinging his nipples.  
"Beg" Hannibal insisted. His free hand slapped the sides of Jim`s ass. "And perhaps I won`t castrate you..."  
Eyes slitted, wet with sweat and oil Jim begged. He didn't care anymore.   
"Feels so good...please...OOH!"   
Hannibal stroked his nipples mercilessly with the strap. They poked, swollen and abused. His cock began to drain.   
"Did I tell you to come yet?" Hannibal gripped the root of the shaft, yanking it into submission.   
Jim yelped, rocked up again. It hurt good. "No, Dominus !"   
Hannibal pulled his short hair. "Good boy."  
He walked around his victim, seemingly enyoing his humiliation. Moriarty tried to get free, but failed again.  
Hannibal went to the big table and Moriarty could hear water dripping.  
"What..are you doing?" asked Moriarty, still feeling frightened by Hannibal.  
The dark blond man came back from the shadows of the room, holding a class of water in his hand. "Thought you were thirsty..."  
"You poisoned me with wine. Why should I take water from you?"  
"It you wanna feel thirsty, then it`s your choice." He turned on his heel to walk away again.  
"No! Wait..."


	24. After everything

Moriarty was sitting in a local bar, when a shadow covered him. He raised his red eyes.  
"Sherlock?"  
The young detective smiled to the criminal mastermind. "Haven`t seen you for months. Where have you been?"  
"I was sick, trying to recover..." he sighed, seemingly in pain.  
"What happened?" Sherlock Holmes sat next to him. "Was there something to do with Hannibal Lecter?"  
Moriarty didn`t answer. He gritted his teeth in pain, trying to force himself to relax.  
"Tell me!" whispered Sherlock," What happened? Maybe...we can figure something out."  
"Not this time..."  
Sherlock`s eyes widened. "Why not? Is it so bad..."  
Moriarty turned his piercing gaze to Sherlock. "You know, I like bondage-games, yes?"  
Holmes nodded. He had participated in those BDSM games many times. "So?"  
"Well, he didn`t like it. He escaped and..."Moriarty covered his face with his hands,"later drugged he and tied up. The way I did to him. What`s the worst...he castrated me!"  
"What??"  
Then a lady arrived to theim, a letter in her hand.   
"Jim Moriarty?" she asked.  
Moriarty took the letter and opened it, after the lady was gone. His eyes narrowed, when he saw, what was written there.  
"You bleed for my salvation  
A little cut and you're turned on  
The body already completely disfigured  
It doesn't matter, whatever pleases is allowed

I hurt you  
I'm not sorry  
It's good for you  
Hear how it screams

With you I have the choice of torment  
Barbed wire in the urethral tract  
Throw your flesh in salt and pus  
At first you die, but then you live more

H. L."

The forest was ancient. The trees thick and old, roots that were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed. But now it was ages past its former glory. It's canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. Even its thick vines were slowly taking away the last remnants of the temple that stood in the centre. A young man with brown curly hair walked a narrow path. He was searching for something.  
There, between 2 high trees, was a cabin. The young man smiled and headed to it.   
He wanted to knock on the door, but the door was opened from the inside before he could do it.   
Tall man with dark blond hair and pale face was standing on the doorway. When he saw the younger man, he smiled.  
"Welcome, Will."  
Will Graham put his hands around the other and kissed him.


End file.
